Dreaming Of Another World
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Tweek clasifica su vida como "aburrida/mierdosa" y al hallar una diminuta puerta que lo lleva a un mundo en que todo es mucho mejor. Mejores padres, mejores vecinos, incluso un mejor amigo que llegan a resultar más divertidos y agradables que los originales. Pero ¿Cuál será el precio a pagar tras recibir todo esto? Twaig/Creek Christeek
1. Chapter 1

Título: Dreaming Of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/FriendShip/Romance

Advertencias: ¿Un Creek muy extraño?

Capítulos: 1/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

_**®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabi17**_

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

**Dreaming Of Another World  
><strong>_'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

La familia Tweak se dirigía hacia un lúgubre y pequeño departamento llamado 'El Palacio Rosa'  
>En el asiento trasero del pequeño Chevy Chevrolet, color gris -un gris bastante aburrido- se encontraba el pequeño Tweek de doce años. El pequeño rubio no estaba encantando con la idea de mudarse, el era feliz en su antigua ciudad de Michigan ¿por qué sus padres de repente se les ocurría vivir en un lugar bastante alejado de una sociedad? Simplemente no comprendía a sus padres. Los adultos son muy difíciles de comprender, siempre con sus cambios de humor ¿Quién los entiende? Tweek en todo el trayecto había tenido una mueca de disgusto total. Su madre no ignoro aquella actitud infantil de parte de su único hijo. Le había dicho claramente que este era un cambio que podría ser una mejora para el bien de su familia pero, Tweek no tenía ningún interés en entender esa 'beneficencia' él sólo quería que su padre retornara y se dirigiese nuevamente a su ciudad de antes.<p>

Todo esto era una gran tontería. Sus padres bien sabían que su hijo no era muy social, el pobre apenas con algo de suerte tuvo dos amigos en su antiguo hogar.

Ya estaban muy cerca de aquel "Palacio Rosa" que próximamente sería el nuevo hogar de los Tweak. Detrás de ellos venía el camión de mudanza con todas sus pertenencias. El aburrimiento consumía al hijo de los Tweak. Hastiado de esa penosa situación decidió tener una breve conversación con sus padres.

—Todavía no ¡GAH! entiendo porque tuvimos que mudarnos.

—Tweek —contestó su madre—, ya te he dicho el porqué tu padre y yo decidimos mudarnos a este lugar.

—El simple hecho de que este tonto y aburrido lugar no haya tenido una cafetería en años no significa que ustedes hayan decidido alejarme de mis amigos.

—Sólo guarda silencio, jovencito —sentencio su padre que fruncía el ceño mientras estacionaba el auto a un lado de aquella gigante 'mansión' pintada con un color rosa bastante oxidado.

Tweek observó con sus orbes verdes aquél espantoso lugar ¿cómo era que alguien pudiese vivir en ESO? Su ojos se fijaron en hombre que ¿trepaba como un mono? en las viejas escaleras que en cualquier momento se romperían por toda la oxidación que habían ganado con el pasar de los años ¿desde cuándo alguien había visitado ese 'palacio' para mínimo arreglarlo un poco?

—Baja del auto y ayuda un poco a los señores a llevar las cajas adentro.

—Me habían dicho que me venderían como un esclavo pero, no pensaba que lo decían en serio.

—No discutas, Tweek. Sólo obedece a tu padre.

Con desgana, Tweek se bajó del automóvil y se acercó hacia los hombres que comenzaban a bajar todas las pertenencias de él y sus padres. Lo mejor sería preguntar si pudiese ayudar -después de todo hay que tener modales en esta vida-

— ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Los dos hombres se le quedan mirando como si de un bicho raro se tratase. Bueno, Tweek ya era tachado como un fenómeno ante la sociedad. Aquél cabello rubio sin peinar, esa camisa verde vieja y mal abotonado y esos jeans negros que ya no daban para más, cualquier persona cuerda pensaría que se había escapado de un manicomio.

—Sólo apártate y no molestes, niño —habla el hombre de anteojos. El otro hombre comienza a carcajearse por la cara de tonto que había puesto el rubio. Tweek se molesta y prefiere inspeccionar su nuevo hogar. Lo mejor sería no pedirles permiso a sus padres o estos se negarían y comenzarían a molestarlo con órdenes y demás.

Comenzó a caminar hacia dónde se encontraba el bosque y una vez estando en la entrada, dirigió su vista hacia atrás en dónde se podía ver aquél nuevo hogar, los hombres de la mudanza y sus padres adentrándose al "Palacio Rosa"

Su vida era tan aburrida…

Se adentró cada vez más al bosque, pateaba una pequeña piedra en su trayecto. ¿Qué haría en los próximos días? sus padres seguramente se irían al pequeño pueblo y atenderían el pequeño local que habían rentando para la cafetería.

¡Cierto! En todo el día no había bebido ni una sola gota de café ¡cuánta falta le hacía! Suspiro y se abrazó a su mismo ¿por qué de repente comenzó hacer algo de frío? El cielo estaba cubierto por una capa de nubes oscuras, seguramente pronto comenzaría a llover.

Se detuvo cuando llegó hasta una colina. Desde ahí se podían ver todos los pinos que rodeaban su nuevo hogar, todo estaba tan gris que daba pena y tristeza con sólo contemplar aquél paisaje. Se sentó en el frío suelo. No quería todavía volver a casa ¿qué le esperaba ahí? Sólo más aburrimiento y soledad…

—Como los extraño, chicos… ojala el verano llegue pronto y podamos reunirnos nuevamente Pip y Damien.

Un silencio invadió el lugar… pero, el silencio fue interrumpido cuando escuchó el maullido de un gato. Volteó su cabeza y observa cómo está parado a pocos centímetros de el, un chico de cabellos oscuros junto con un gato negro estaba en los brazos de aquél chico.

—Mi abuela no suele hospedar a familias con niños.

— ¿Tu abuela?

—La dueña del Palacio Rosa.

— ¿Y tu quien eres, niño?

—Mi nombre es Craig Tucker. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Tweek Tweak.

—Tweek… ¿sabes que estás sentando ahora mismo sobre un pozo?

— ¡GAH!

Totalmente presa del pánico, Tweek se levanta rápidamente de aquél lugar. Craig simplemente suelta un suspiro, se aproxima hasta dónde está el pozo y con su pie quita algo de tierra que cubría aquel agujero con un pedazo de madera para que el rubio se diese cuenta en dónde pudo haber caído si seguía un minuto más sentando sobre aquella vieja madera.

—Se dice que es tan profundo que si caes puedes llegar a ver un cielo estrellado en pleno día.

— ¡GAH! pero que tonterías me estás diciendo tú.

—Como quieras…

— ¿Qué quieres tu aquí? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?

—Como si fueses la gran cosa…

Del suéter azul del niño pelinegro se asoma un cobayo, el animal suelta un chillido al ver a Tweek.

— ¿Ese niño feo te asusto, Stripes? —dice Craig.

— ¿Stripes? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese? —pregunta con cierta ironía Tweek.

— ¿Estás de bromeando? Stripes es mil veces mejor que Tweek, ni tu nombre ni tu apellido son muy originales, además de que son estúpidos. Stripes es mil veces mejor. —mientras habla, acaricia el lomo del cobayo que no dejaba de observar al rubio y eso logra incomodar a Tweeks.

—Eres un…

— ¿Tonto? ¿Estúpido? ¿Idiota? Tus palabras no me afectan en lo más mínimo, Tweek.

—Tucker…, eres el ser más despreciable que haya conocido en mi vida.

—Gracias por tan hermoso halago, Tweek.

—Ojala tu gato se trague a esa rata…, sería algo divertido ¿sabías?

_¡Craig!_ se escucha a lo lejos. Tucker suelta un _'mierda'_ y voltea a ver nuevamente al rubio que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Me tengo que ir. Mi abuela me llama. Adiós Tweek.

Tucker se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su hogar. Tweek observa como su 'espía' se alejaba, le saco la lengua infantilmente y dirigió su vista hacia abajo. Ahí se encontraba aquél gato negro.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres?

El gato hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza, como si pudiese comprender las palabras del rubio. Este ignoró aquel extraño comportamiento del animal y sintió unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre él.

Genial… su día no pudo haber estado peor. Lo mejor era llegar a casa antes de que sus padres comiencen a castigarlo nuevamente o amenazarlo con cosas de que 'lo venderían' y todas esas cosas tontas…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Historia especialmente dedicada <strong>Zoren Zombrio<strong> y a **Gabi17**.

Ahora esta historia al igual que "_Sea Lo Que Sea Será_" la continuaré cuando terminé "_With a Few Good Friends_" así que no desesperen o piensen en enviarme pestes en los reviews que sólo faltan cuatro capítulos para terminar W.F.G.F y así tendrán la continuación de este nuevo proyecto. ¿Felices y contentos?

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.  
><strong>Shinigami Out<strong>.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 2/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

Exactamente habían pasado un mes desde que se había mudado con su familia a ese odioso lugar que había perdido la higiene hace bastante tiempo. Los vecinos estaban locos y Tweek no encajaba ahí, simplemente no era justo que sus padres se fuesen a la ciudad y lo dejase en ese "Palacio Rosa" ¿en serio? ¿Qué tenia de rosa ese lugar? No lo entendía el rubio y no lo comprendería jamás.

Había dos mujeres que vivían en la parte baja de la casa, los nombres de aquellas mujeres de cuarenta años eran Wendy Testaburger y Bebe Stevens.

La primera era una pelinegra que en su largo cabello color negro obscuro como la noche, su cabello ya reflejaba una que otra cana y cuando Tweek le informaba que su hermoso cabello era "horrorizado" por una cana, corría hasta el baño para pintárselo y no salía de ese reducido lugar hasta que estuviese nuevamente hermosa y presentable.

Tweek no entendía cómo era posible que a una mujer le importase tanto como se viera ¡ni siquiera salían de este odioso lugar! Que importaba si su cabello estuviese cubierto de canas ¡nadie lo notaría!

Mujeres… quien las entienda, pensaba Tweek al ver siempre como Wendy se peinaba y se maquillaba con bastante elegancia.

Por otro lado, estaba Bebe Stevens.

A Tweek le agradaba un poco más que la pelinegra; Bebe no era tan odiosa como Wendy.

Cuando llegaba a visitarlas por las tardes, Bebe era la primera en recibirlo junto con los perros de Wendy y de ella.

Le quitaba el suéter que usaba el rubio en ese día y lo colgaba en el perchero más cercano, después lo sentaba en el sillón de la sala para después entregarle una taza de chocolate caliente que era el mejor que el rubio había probado en su vida, era cierto que le gustaba más el café, pero el chocolate caliente que hacía la rubia sólo para era la única excepción.

Bebe era perfecta. Tweek estaba seguro de que si Bebe hubiese formado una familia con alguien era la madre que todo niño desearía.

Atenta, cariñosa y buena cocinera.

Bebe era una de las pocas razones por las cuales Tweek soportaba su nuevo hogar.

Por otra parte, estaba Mr. Broflovski que vivía con su esposa Rebecca en la parte de arriba del Palacio Rosa.

A Tweek no le agradaba estar mucho con aquella pareja de casados ya que solían ser bastante extraños, tratando de domesticar a pequeños ratones para su circo.

Tweek no le hallaba razón lógica a eso.

Sólo dos veces por semana iba a visitarlos cuando su madre le decía que fuese a socializar. Los visitaba los Martes y Jueves, los dos días en los que Bebe no estaba en el Palacio Rosa para irse a trabajar con sus padres a la cafetería que tenían en la ciudad.

Y no iría a pasar sus horas de libertad con la demente de Wendy Testaburger que no sabía ni cocinar un huevo.

Así que con mucho pesar iba con los Broflovski para verlos con sus ratoncillos que solían accedían a obedecerlos cuando había queso de por medio.

Rebecca Broflovski era… ¿extraña? su cabello todo desordenado y sin arreglar, y sus dientes siempre juntos cuando no hablaba, pero no los juntaba como una persona normal, oh claro que no, ella los apretaba con fuerza y Tweek temía que algún día la viese sin dentadura.

Prefería por mucho a Bebe… sólo ella sabía entenderlo.

Por otro lado estaba Kyle Broflovski, con su camisa blanca llena de manchas de queso y manchas de café. En su cabello afro rojizo siempre había dos ratoncillos y al parecer Kyle jamás se daba cuenta de que pronto se formaría una familia de ratoncillos en su cabello.

Tweek no soportaba tanto a los Broflovski además de que siempre que salía de ese lugar, siempre, siempre… apestaba a queso y tenía que irse a bañar una vez que saliera.

Como no duraba mucho con ese par, una vez limpio y aseado iba a recorrer un poco el bosque que era uno de sus lugares favoritos, el cielo siempre estaba gris y eso deprimía un poco al pequeño Tweak.

Llovía todas las noches, había neblina cada tarde… todo era tan triste en ese lugar.

Su habitación como las otras de la casa era de un color gris ¡Gris por todas partes! Siempre que el rubio veía ese color le daban unas ganas en ir al letrero de entrada y cambiar el "rosa" por "gris" y la estafa terminaría de una vez.

Para empeorar las cosas, los jueves se aparecía ese niño llamado Craig que lo seguía con su bicicleta por donde quiera que fuera el nuevo de la familia.

Tucker no era un mal chico, sus platicas eran buenas a veces, pero lo único que no le agradaba a Tweek era que podía hacer un odioso a veces y jamás le dijese porque él no había pisado jamás el Palacio Rosa e informarle a su abuela las condiciones tan espantosas que estaba los departamentos de los tres vecinos que viven ahí.

Craig no parecía oírlo cuando se quejaba de cómo estaban esas horribles goteras en su habitación, en la sala, cocina y en los demás importancias.

Craig sólo acariciaba al cobayo gordo que tenía en sus manos cuando Tweek se quejaba por minutos y a veces por horas.

—Pronto ingresaremos a clases, Tweek. Seguramente tus padres te lo informaran.

¿Clases? ¿Qué cruel broma era esa?

—Mientes…

Y efectivamente sus padres en esa noche después de que Craig le hubiese informado tan espantosa noticia, sus padres muy felices le mostraron su uniforme de un color gris que parecía más bien un uniforme para un prisionero que para un niño.

—La semana próxima ingresas a clases, Tweek. Craig será tu compañero y te ayudará en todo lo que necesites—informó su padre mientras guardaba un par de cosas en la vitrina de la cocina.

La vida en la gran ciudad empezaba para el pequeño Tweek Tweak.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: Prologo + 2/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

**_Tweek POV_**

No quería salir de casa con ese horrible uniforme sobre mi cuerpo. Era muy absurdo lo que me estaba obligando a hacer. Desde que llegue a este lugar sólo he tenido un millón de disgustos, empiezo a preocuparme por mi vesícula, ahora mismo debe estar llena de bolitas de puro bilis, no creo aguantar tanto.

Salí de mi hogar nuevo con mi ridículo uniforme de prisionero. Pantalones color gris oscuro, camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata gris y sobre esta un pequeño chaleco color gris claro.

Mis padres me esperaban ya dentro del auto, pero no eran sólo ellos. Oh no. También estaba mi odioso compañero Craig Tucker mirándome con sus ojos grises penetrantes. A él si le quedaba bien aquella ropa, combinaba muy bien con sus ojos, su cabello negro peinado a un lado.

Él si se veía genial con su viejo uniforme, en cambio yo… yo era totalmente lo opuesto.

Me adentré al automóvil y tomé asiento, mi mochila color naranja sobre mis piernas.

Craig me extendió su mano como forma de saludo, pero ignoré ese gesto. Estaba muy enojado y no quería ser molestado, pero el insistió, aun cuando habían pasado cinco minutos de trayecto a la ciudad, Craig continua con su mano extendía.

Fruncí el ceño molesto por la actitud de quien no sólo será mi compañero en dónde vivo, si no que también sería mi compañero de clases y tal vez mi único amigo en este lugar.

Seríamos marido y mujer hasta el final de nuestros días. Estoy atado en este pequeño mundo absurdo.

Llegamos a la ciudad, mi padre dejó a mi madre en la cafetería para que abriera el local, ya que a esa hora de la mañana varias personas querían una buena taza de café para comenzar el laborioso día que enfrentarían.

Yo haría lo mismo, el café que me tomé en casa no será lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar mi primer día de clases.

Una vez que dejamos a mamá en el local, retomamos la marcha a la única escuela secundaria que había en esa pequeña ciudad. Mi papá nos dejó a Craig y a mí en la primera acera disponible, varios jóvenes estaban a las afueras del Instituto, y yo no podía creer que tenía que convivir con personas así.

Papá se fue tan rápido como pudo.

Le dirigí una mirada rápida a mi compañero y sin siquiera un aviso por parte de Craig…, agarró mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Si te suelto, te perderás pequeño—me dice con su típica voz grave que ya me he acostumbrado a escucharla.

—Confiaré ciegamente en ti—me llevo mi mano libre a mi rostro y cubro mis dos ojos.

—Eres un dramático ¿lo sabías, Tweek?

—Imagina que soy un ciego y tú eres mi lazarillo; deja de hablar y llévame hasta dónde esta nuestro salón.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Tweek. Si no ves por donde vamos ¿cómo vas a saber qué dirección tomar después?

Buen punto, Tucker.

—Eres un aburrido —descubro mis ojos y le regalo una mirada cargada de odio por estropear mis intentos de "diversión"

—Y tú eres un loco adicto a la cafeína que piensa que sus vecinos son unos locos. A excepción claro de tu amada Bebe Stevens.

— ¡Idiota! No metas a Mrs. Stevens en esto —alejo mi mano de la suya como si me quemara. No espero respuesta suya y corro sin dirección alguna, me adentro al Instituto, choco con varias personas pero eso no me detiene hasta que choco con alguien que me obliga a caer al suelo.

— ¡Carajo! ¿Quién fue el idiota que…?

Mi interlocutor me mira con enojo, pero al ver que comenzaba a temblar, deja su enojo a un lado para ayudarme a levantarme.

—Jamás te había visto ¿eres nuevo? —me pregunta una vez que estoy nuevamente de pie.

—Así es. Perdóname por haber chocado contigo, trataba de escapar de un idiota.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo el bastardo para qué corrieras de esa forma?

Este chico de cabello castaño oscuro y con diferentes raspones cubriendo su cara comenzaba a agradarme. Y lo mejor del sujeto frente mío es que tenía su uniforme gris echo un desastre.

—Sólo hizo un insulto a alguien que es especial para mí. No sé si lo conozcas, pero su nombre es Craig Tucker.

No sé por que el castaño soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que todos los alumnos que estaban guardando y sacando cosas de sus casilleros nos dirigieron una mirada digna de un ¿what the hell?

—Se de quien me estas hablando, rubiecito. Ese chico es conocido por ser un raro sin amigos, no debes juntarte con él o se te pegará la estupidez y lo anti social.

—Vaya, gracias amigo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Christophe y ¿el tuyo es…?

—Tweek.

—Me gusta tu nombre, Tweek. Es raro y original.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó y Chris soltó un "mierda" cuando los alumnos comenzaron a entrar a sus respectivos salones.

—Craig siempre ha estado en mis clases y si estabas con él es por qué tu y yo al igual que ese idiota compartiremos la misma clase, así que vamos antes de que el marica del director nos empiece a llenar los oídos de pura mierda.

Christophe empezó a caminar y yo me mantenía a un lado suyo, es más alto y la diferencia si es grande. Pero, me agrada. Al parecer ya no tendré que convivir con Craig si tengo a Chris a mi lado.

Tal vez… la escuela no sería tan mala teniendo a Christophe como amigo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a las personas que empiezan a seguir esta extraña propuesta, espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie con este nuevo capítulo.<em>

_Espero poder actualizar mañana y si no es así, discúlpenme. _

_Shinigami Out._


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 3/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

Cuando Tweek entró al salón de clases junto con Christophe, lo esperaba ya el profesor con su ya ceño fruncido que con los años se había quedado permanente por estar siempre de mal humor gracias a los alumnos que le asignaba la mesa directiva del Instituto.

— ¿Dónde demonios estaban, Tweak y DeLorne? —preguntó el profesor que al hacer la pregunta, casi rompe el pedazo de tiza en dónde anteriormente había escrito su nombre en la pizarra.

— ¿Acaso eso importa, marica?

Tweek al oír lo que acaba de salir de la boca de Chris, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Llegó a una conclusión, Christophe tenía muchos testículos para hablarle así al profesor.

Los alumnos pensaron lo mismo que Tweek había pensado de Christophe. El profesor rompió el pedazo de tiza y las dos mitades terminaron en el suelo del salón. Craig veía todo aquello sin inmutarse, realmente no le importaba la actitud estúpida de su compañero. Craig era listo, aunque muchos lo tacharán de un raro sin amigos. Él sabía perfectamente que Christophe actuaba así en clases para llamar la atención, en su familia no h había mucha armonía. La madre del castaño, vivía regañando a su hijo de cualquier cosa, pues era madre soltera y tenía que ser de madre y padre al mismo tiempo, pero Chris no valoraba eso.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Christophe vivió en el "Palacio Rosa" y supo cómo era en realidad la verdadera faceta del chico busca problemas de todo el Instituto.

—Iras con el consejero después de clases, DeLorne. Y tú, Tweak —dirigió su mirada al chico de cabello rubio eléctrico —. Tomarás asiento detrás de Tucker.

_¿Craig? ¿Acaso es una broma?_ Pensó Tweek en ese momento mientras se dirigía a dónde el profesor le había indicado con anterioridad.

Se sentó detrás del pupitre de Craig y no pasó ningún segundo cuando recibió una pequeña nota de su molesto amigo pelinegro.

_¿Qué haces con Chris? Sólo habrá problemas si estás con él._

Tweek al leer tan absurda nota, la hizo bolita y la encestó en el bote de basura desde su lugar.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Christophe veía con una sonrisa la escena divertida que hacía su nuevo mejor amigo. Era obvio que Tweek era un chico rebelde que también quería llamar la atención, y eso le gustaba a DeLorne.

Había encontrado al compañero perfecto.

* * *

><p>La primera mitad de clases había terminado y los alumnos se disponían digerir sus alimentos en la cafetería, el único momento de la mañana en que dejaban a un lado el estrés y podían charlar libremente con sus compañeros sin ser regañados por los molestos profesores.<p>

Craig se hallaba en el baño de hombres tras haber terminado de hacer sus necesidades.

Miró su reflejo mientras se lavaba las manos con la barra sucia de jabón. El baño estaba "algo" limpio; primer día de clases y ya tenía varios orines en los mosaicos de la pared.

Se oyó una pequeña risa del cuarto de baño, Craig voltea a ver por todo el lugar y ve que la puerta –que estaba en el interior del baño- en dónde se guardan los artículos de limpieza. Suelta un ligero suspiro, seguramente era una broma de un alumno que estaba dispuesto a joderlo.

—Muy gracioso, chicos…

Con paso decidido va hasta la dichosa puerta y cuando la abre, se halla con una ¿muñeca parecida a Tweek?

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Entra por completo al pequeño cuarto, se pone en cuclillas y recoge al ¿muñeco o muñeca? del suelo. Vuelve a ponerse de pie y observa al pequeño juguete, era exactamente igual a Tweek. La misma camisa verde, pantalones de mezclilla, cabello rubio totalmente despeinado.

—No sé qué demonios sea esto, pero le gustarás a Tweek…, tal vez pueda perdonarme por lo de esta mañana.

Lo último se lo dice a sí mismo. Termina de arreglarse mientras se ve por el espejo por última vez y sonríe para sí mismo para darse ánimos.

Craig salió del baño y va directo en busca de Tweek. El muñeco estaba oculto en su bolsillo del suéter azul. Si algún alumno lo viese con un muñeco, sería aún más fastidiado por sus demás compañeros. Tenía que ser precavido…

Visualiza a su compañero rubio a un lado de Christophe, al parecer Chris estaba tratando de robarle el dinero del almuerzo a un chiquillo de primer curso, no quería que Chris estuviese presente cuando le entregará a Tweek lo que se encontró, así que prefirió entrar al salón de clases y dejar el muñeco en la mochila de su compañero.

Colocó el juguete infantil entre los libros de Tweek, pero antes de eso había escrito una nota que decía _"Perdóname por ser un tonto contigo"_

La pequeña nota estaba por debajo de la camiseta verde del juguete.

Tras haber terminado su misión, sale del salón para disfrutar un poco del receso.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 4/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

El sonido del timbre anunciaba que los alumnos tenían que volver a sus salones y retomar las clases que habían sido suspendidas por el receso que para los alumnos significaba dejar de escuchar tanta mierda que los profesores soltaban por horas y que pocos alumnos lograban guardar toda la información que salía de las bocas de los profesores.

Tweek ingresaba a su nuevo salón y detrás de él entraba Christophe. El rubio había aprovechado los minutos de descanso para conocer mejor a su nuevo amigo. En tan sólo pocos minutos había dejado su uniforme en un estado más similar al castaño problemático. La corbata simplemente estaba colgada, sin ese molesto nudo que lo asfixiaba. La camisa blanca ahora estaba doblada hasta los codos, dándole un aspecto más "sexy" o "casual"

—Te ves bien así, Twi —le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro —. Sólo esperemos a que el marica de Craig no empiece a soltar mierda.

—No juegues con eso, DeLorne —le regresó el golpe causando que el francés se riera por el no tan fuerte golpe de su compañero —. Craig puede ser una molestia, pero, este cambio de nos tomó menos de cinco minutos no puede afectarle tanto.

—Como tú digas, Twi.

Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Tweek agarró su mochila para sacar su lapicero que había guardado antes de salir, pero al sentir… "algo" que no había metido a su mochila se alarma, dirige su vista al interior y cuando ve que es una muñeca parecida a él, hasta en la ropa que solía usar cuando estaba en su casa, empieza a formular cosas incoherentes y paranoicas en su cabeza. Deja la muñeca en el interior de la mochila, dejándolo casi aplastado por los libros. Nadie debía darse cuenta de que estaba ESO en su mochila o sería la burla del instituto y eso que no llevaba ni un día ahí.

Cuando suelta la muñeca en lo más profundo de la mochila, sale una pequeña nota debajo de la pequeña camisa verde que vestía aquel juguete de niña. Toma la nota y cuando lee quien es el responsable de toda esta situación vergonzosa, arruga el papel entre sus manos y busca con la mirada al culpable.

_Jodido Tucker_… piensa Tweek al ver al pelinegro ingresando a clases presumiendo su uniforme aun intacto, la mayoría de sus compañeros mínimo ya tenían machado sus uniformes con alguna mancha del almuerzo que habían comido.

Craig se dirige a su pupitre que está delante de Tweek. El rubio aprovecha para sacarle punta a su lápiz y picotear una costilla con la punta recién afilada, causando que el pelinegro se voltee a verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tweek? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —cuestiona el pelinegro, sobándose la parte que recién había sido atacada sin motivo aparente.

—Por dejar esa cosa de niña en mi mochila, Tucker. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pero antes de que pudiera responder su compañero, ingresa al salón el profesor de Historia.

—Hablaremos de eso al salir de clases, Tweek.

El rubio frunció el seño tras esa respuesta, pero en ningún momento dejo de herir al chico de enfrente con sus lápices que a cada rato le sacaba punta.

_Sólo es una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que siento por ti, Craig._

* * *

><p>Ya estando en la cafetería de sus padres. Craig y Tweek se instalaron en la mesa última que estaba en la esquina, para poder hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie viese la vergonzosa COSA que estaba en la mochila de los propietarios de la cafetería. Y no, Tweek no estaba siendo exagerando cuando con una servilleta cubrió a la muñeca. Y una vez tapando el cuerpo del objeto inanimado. Bebe Stevens fue a preguntar que querían para beber.<p>

— ¿Cómo les ha ido en su primer día, chicos? —pregunta animada la mujer rubia dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa que provocaban que las mejillas de ambos se cubrieran de un color carmín.

—Bien, nos ha ido bien —responde secamente Tweek. Rogaba internamente que su vecina no preguntara qué cosa había debajo de la servilleta —. Queremos dos cafés sencillos, sin mucha azúcar, por favor —Tweek no solía ser muy áspero cuando se trataba de Bebe, pero, en ese momento quería saber el porqué de todo ese asunto.

La mujer asintió y se alejó de los dos adolescentes.

—Bien Craig, he esperado muchas horas para tu jodida respuesta, ahora dime que hace esa cosa —dice mientras apunta al objeto cubierto que le daba apariencia de ser una persona muerta que era cubierta con una tela, para que nadie viese su estado —Responde o utilizaré tenedores en vez de lápices contigo.

—Lo mandé hacer —miente, no podría decirle la verdad al rubio o se alarmaría más de lo que ya estaba y pagaría seriamente las consecuencias —. Tengo un amigo que hace muñecos y este ha quedado bastante bien ¿no?

— ¿No es una clase de vudú, Tucker?

_¿Qué carajos clase de programas ves en la televisión, Tweek?_ Piensa Craig, viendo a su amigo con una cara de "dafuq" por el comentario recién hecho.

—No Tweek. No es una clase de vudú. Sólo lo hice porqué… quería darte algo. Eres mi amigo ¿no? los amigos se regalan cosas. Pensé que te gustaría… —tras decir eso, empieza a jugar con sus manos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sin poder mirar a Tweek a los ojos.

Se _ve tan hermoso todo sonrojado…_ piensa Tweek, pero al darse cuenta de su pensamiento marica, frunce el ceño.

—Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabías? Me lo quedaré —descubre a su "pequeño yo" y lo recarga en el servilletero —. Gracias Craig… eres una molestia, pero, me agradas.

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que a través de los botones de la muñeca, una persona los observaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh! ¡Después de tanto tiempo por fin he actualizado! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo y agradezco a Gabs por haberme ayudado ayer a darme ideas para el capítulo :) ¿Qué haría sin ti, Gabs? Eres como la hada madrina de las escritoras xD ¡me facilitas la vida, mujer! <strong>

**¿Ya vieron la imagen que puse para el fic? =D ¡Other Tweek! Me inspiré con una imagen de Coraline/Other Coraline que había visto por el DA ¿qué tal me salió? No es la gran cosa, pero, ojala también les haya gustado y si quieren…puedo hacer una imagen de Craig/Other Craig ;D **

**En fin~ no quiero hacer esto más largo, así que ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen feliz cuando los leo, cualquier sugerencia para la historia está bien recibida ;) **

**Shinigami Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 5/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

El pequeño reloj que había en el Chevy de los Tweak señalaba que eran las 10.00 de la noche. En los asientos se encontraban la señora Stevens, el chico Tucker y su hijo. Bebe iba dormida, su cabeza descansaba en la ventanilla izquierda del auto, Craig estaba en el lado derecho, y Tweek en el centro con su muñeco en sus manos.

Cada minuto que pasaba, Craig le dirigía una mirada rápida a su compañero, le gustaba verlo junto con el muñeco. Aun recordaba la cara roja de Tweek cuando la señora Stevens lo miró con la muñeca en manos y el rubio empezó a tartamudear y a patearlo por debajo de la mesa.

En un día había recibido ataques de lápices, insultos y patadas por parte de su compañero, pero no le molestaba todo aquello. Ver a Tweek con el pequeño presente que se había hallado lo hacía feliz y con eso bastaba.

—Llegamos Craig —anunciaba Mrs. Tweak.

—Gracias por traerme a casa, Mr. y Mrs. Tweak. Nos vemos mañana.

—Que Tweek te ayude a bajar tus cosas —por el espejo retrovisor, el padre de familia de indicaba con una seña visual a su hijo a que bajara del auto y acompañase a su amigo. Tweek hizo una mueca antes de obedecer la orden de su padre. Dejó la muñeca en el asiento que antes ocupaba y bajó del auto.

Abrieron la parte de atrás del Chevy, Craig agarraba su mochila mientras recibía un último golpe por parte del rubio en el talón de Aquiles.

—No tengo por qué decir porque fue eso ¿o sí? —cuestiona el rubio, su ceño se había fruncido una vez más en el día.

—No será necesario, Tweek. Lo comprendí desde un principio —cierra la cajuela y se lleva su mochila al hombro —. Nos vemos mañana, que tengas una linda noche.

—Marica formal —le da un golpe en la nuca —. Nos vemos mañana.

El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la zona recién atacada, para después caminar directo a casa en dónde lo esperaba su hermana Sarah en el umbral de la puerta con una pequeña linterna que iluminaba la obscuridad de la noche.

El menor de los Tweak regresó al interior del Chevy y vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando Barbara Stevens tenía a su muñeca -que marica sonaba el "su" a una cosa de niñas malcriadas, poco faltaba que Craig le regalase una Barbie- en sus manos.

—Al amigo de Craig le ha quedado perfecto esta muñeca. Se parece mucho a ti.

Aquel comentario hizo que las mejillas de Tweek se pusiesen rojas, efecto que sufría cada vez que Bebe decía cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé. Me había asustado por haberlo hallado en mi mochila después del receso.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tú y Craig no se juntan en el receso? —cuestiona la mujer.

—Emm, no. Me junto con un chico llamado Christophe DeLorne, es francés y es muy agradable.

—Oh…entiendo. Qué pena, Craig es un buen chico y creí que eran algo así como mejores amigos.

— ¿Craig y yo? —pregunta con burla Tweek —. Oh no, nada de eso.

—Se ven muy bien los dos juntos, Tweek. Tu madre y yo los vimos desde la barra y parecen como dos buenos amigos de toda la vida —Bebe le entregó a Tweek el obsequio que le había dado el pelinegro —. Deberían ser amigos, se ve que te quiere.

—Tal vez…

—Hemos llegado Mrs. Stevens y Tweek —decía Mr. Tweak mientras estacionaba el auto —. Tweek, ayuda a Mrs. Stevens a bajar sus cosas.

El ceño de Tweek volvió a fruncirse.

* * *

><p>—Bueno "pequeño yo" está es mi habitación —encendió las luces de su habitación y un ratoncito bajó de su cama cuando las luces fueron encendidas —Oh mierda… deben estar jodiendome ¿por dónde pudo entrar?<p>

— ¡Cariño! —gritaba su mamá desde la parte baja de la casa —He dejado la ventana de la cocina abierta, revisa que no haya entrado nada.

—Mierda y más mierda…

—Ignora eso "pequeño yo" te has dado una muy mala impresión —miró fijamente los botones negros de la muñeca — ¿Por qué le estoy hablado a una muñeca?

— ¡Tweek! ¡Baja y ayúdame! —ese era su padre gritando desde abajo como su madre, seguramente le pediría algo…definitivamente no era su día.

Bajaba las escaleras con la muñeca en camino, visualizó las siluetas de sus papás en la sala y fue hasta dónde estaban ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo, papá? —pregunta el rubio con algo de fastidio en su voz, era tarde y quería ir a dormir AHORA ¿qué sus padres no sabían que se tenía que levantar temprano para ir a la jodida escuela?

—Saca todo lo que esté en estás cajas y cuando termines puedes irte a dormir; tu mamá y yo haremos lo mismo en la cocina. A trabajar, Tweek —tras decir eso, Mr. y Mrs Tweak salieron de la sala y dejaron a Tweek solo con sus nervios a punto de estallar.

A cada objeto que sacaba de las cajas, Tweek soltaba un sinfín de maldiciones dirigidas a la nada, sólo su "Pequeño Yo" era testigo del diccionario de insultos, por el escritor Tweek Tweak.

—Ah… al fin termine, ahora podré ir a mi aburrido cuarto y dormir un poco —voltea a ver en todas las direcciones en busca de su muñeca —. ¿Dónde te has escondido, "pequeño yo"? — ve a su muñeca detrás de una caja que esta junto a la pared, arquea una ceja —. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? — se pone de cuclillas, toma a su muñeca, pero, en eso ve que una parte de la pared hay una… mueve la caja y se lleva una mano a la boca —. ¿Querías enseñarme esto? — procesa un poco las palabras que acababa de decir — Debo estoy muy cansado para que le este hablado a esta cosa inanimada —vuelve a tapar la pequeña puerta con la caja que había movido —. Mañana debo enseñarle esto a Craig…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado a todas las que siguen este extraño Creek (como dice Foster Tucker, bueno… más bien clasificó el fic como el mejorextraño Creek que ha leído) ¡Muchas gracias por ese comentario! Me hizo reír por un buen rato.**

**Oh girls… no puedo creer que el Jueves haya rotó algo importante en la cocina y a mi madre no le importó =O y el día de ayer me llevó a que me cortaran el cabello + me compró un libro y nos llevó al cine a ver Madagascar ¡hasta me compró un vaso de promoción! (de la película "Brave" de Pixar) :O ¿mi mamá es linda cuando se lo propone? e.e**

**Jajaja~ mejor ya no sigo ¿teclando? sobre mi vida .3. ¡mejor háganme feliz con sus lindos reviews! Allí abajo hay un grande y lindo botón azul ¿qué pasa si le dan click? O3o?**

**Shinigami Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: Dreaming of Another World.**

**Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance**

**Capítulos: 6/ (¿?)**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

— ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas convencido en faltar en nuestro segundo día de clases, Tweek? ¿Sabes que nos pasará cuando el director llame a nuestros padres para saber las razones por las cuales faltamos? —pregunta farfullando Tucker.

—Deja de ser un jodido marica, Tucker. Lo que debo enseñarte es importante —ignora las preguntas absurdas de su compañero que seguía su paso, ambos caminado devuelta al hogar temporal del rubio —Escucha, los Broflovski y la odiosa vecina Testaburger están ahí, así que trata de no hacer ruido. Ellos saben que yo y mi familia nos ausentamos casi todo el día y si escuchan un ruido en esa jodida vieja casa, estaremos en problemas, doble castigo ¿has comprendido?

—He comprendido, Tweek.

—Bien, ahora agarra mi mano, vamos a correr hasta la entrada de la casa y trataremos de no ser vistos por los tres vecinos ¿alguna duda? —voltea a ver al pelinegro que está detrás de él, y al ver como el pelinegro se encoje de hombros antes de extenderle la mano derecha, la sujeta con fuerza y parten ambos corriendo a la puerta de entrada.

Ya estando ambos pegados a la puerta, Tweek saca la llave para abrir la puerta, pero en eso, Wendy Testaburger sale de la parte de debajo de la casa en dónde vive con Bebe Stevens. Su cabello negro estaba totalmente desarreglado y su cara es cubierta por una mascarilla de una cosa rara color verde. Vestía con una simple bata rosa y ambos chicos se alarman que pueda verlos si se da media vuelta.

—Sólo debo girar la perilla… —murmura para sí, lo cual es inútil pues el pelinegro también escucha lo que acaba de decir el rubio.

Gira la perilla rápidamente y de un empujón de espaldas, ambos ingresan a la vivienda de los Tweak; Tweek cierra la puerta antes de que Testaburger se diese vuelta y viese a los dos chicos que no habían asistido a clases.

—Eso estuvo cerca, Tweek… muy, muy, muy cerca…

—Lo sé… no debemos hacer mucho ruido o en serio vendrá a revisar junto con los Broflovski.

— ¿Qué cosa debes enseñarme, Tweek? Si llego a tener problemas por esta tontería tuya, te juro que…

—Silencio, Tucker. Lo que te quiero enseñar está en la sala. Nuestro pequeño amigo está cuidando la zona.

— ¿Pequeño amigo? ¿A qué te refieres, Tweek? —pregunta Craig, pero es ignorado por el rubio que ya marchaba en dirección a la sala, ignorando cada palabra pronunciada por él pelinegro.

Resignado, suelta un suspiro para después seguir al rubio hasta la zona en dónde se reciben las visitas habitualmente. Al estar ya en la sala, lo primero que ve es una pequeña puerta en la pared y la muñeca a un lado de esta, pareciendo un guardián que custodia algún tesoro valioso.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto, Craig? —Pregunta Tweek—. Lo he descubierto cuando mi papá anoche me pidió que sacara las cosas que había en las cajas de mudanza y cuando había terminado… "mi pequeño yo" es decir nuestro pequeño guardián me guió hasta está entrada. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Craig se acercó hasta dónde estaba Tweek y "el pequeño guardián Tweek Tweak" tocó la pequeña puerta miniatura y antes de responder a todas las dudas de Tweek, le dedicó una mirada profunda de sus ojos grises.

—No sé nada, jamás había entrado al 'Palacio Rosa', pero, seguramente fue divida cuando dejó de ser la casa de mi abuela y su hermana, es decir; antes de que se hiciera apartamentos.

— ¿Y por qué la entrada están pequeña? ¿Era la entrada de la casa de un gnomo o cualquier ser fantasioso de nuestros hermanos los ingleses?

— ¿Lo averiguamos? —pregunta Craig mientras arquea una ceja.

—Necesitamos la llave —responde Tweek.

—En mi casa mis papás suelen guardar todas las llaves en un cajón que está en la cocina, seguramente aquí sea lo mismo. Vamos a la cocina y busquemos la llave.

Tweek acerca su puño al rostro de Tucker. El pelinegro espera un golpe por parte del rubio, ya que desde que había visto a Tweek en la parada de autobús, no había recibido un golpe, y al parecer había llegado el momento de recibir el primer golpe del día por parte de Tweak, pero el puño cerrado se mantiene a pocos centímetros de su cara, sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Choca tu puño con el mío, ya no eres un marica tan formal.

Cierra su puño derecho y lo choca con el de Tweek, ambos se sonríen como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida, lo que hace feliz internamente al pelinegro. Ambos rompen ese contacto y se ponen de pie.

—Guardián Tweek Tweak, cuide la entrada con su propia vida—le ordena el dueño de la muñeca a su "pequeño yo" que seguía al lado de la puerta.

Se dirigen a la cocina, sin saber que en el guardián Tweek Tweak se curvaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien, busquemos esa llave, pero exactamente ¿cómo es? Es decir… todas las llaves son iguales ¿cómo sabremos cuál sea la correcta? —pregunta Tucker.

—No puedo creer que acabó de chocar puños contigo, has vuelto a ser el mismo marica de siempre, Tucker.

—Lo siento…

—A un lado, Tucker. Sólo tienes que hallar la llave más rara, si era la entrada de algún ser fantástico, debe ser extraña ¿obvio, no crees?

—Te apuesto un dólar a que lo que acabas de decir es totalmente falso, y si pruebas que tu teoría de llaves peculiares es cierta…

—Me darás veinte dólares —concluye Tweek, en el primer cajón que abre, ve una llave negra que la parte principal tenía un botón como adorno. —Me debes veinte dólares, Craig.

—Eso no prueba nada, Tweek. Aún no la has probado, ¿qué tal si es un juguete?

—Tonterías Tucker, todos sabemos que soy una persona superior y que jamás me equivoco —finalizó su pequeña charlatanería y fue de regresó a la sala, seguido por un Tucker ya molesto por la actitud de la persona que comenzaba a gustarle.

—Ahora, verás que tengo razón, lo que hay detrás de esta puerta será algo sorprende, algo como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—No te daré ni un centavo si detrás de esa puerta no hay nada.

—Me arriesgo —introdujo la llave—. Verás que esos veinte dólares serán míos, Tucker —giró la llave y la puerta accedió —. Yo jamás me he equivocado en lo que digo, Craig…

Cuando abrió la puerta, para sorpresa de ambos estaba tapada por unos pequeños ladrillos que eran de un color rojo obscuro por lo antiguos que eran.

—Creo que habías dicho que jamás te equivocas, Tweek. Ya no te debo…

Fue interrumpido por un golpe por parte de un colérico Tweek.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No digas nada, Tucker! O te juro que te patearé los testículos hasta hacerte vomitar…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, tenía que subir el capítulo final de S.S.S el día de hoy, pero no me siento inspirada para escribir el capítulo final de ese largo, largo~ fic. ¿Qué tal quedó este capítulo? ¿Extraño? ¿Aman al Craig violentado y al Tweek agresivo que no le gusta que le digan cuando se ha equivocado? Me divierte mucho escribir estos capítulos para ustedes ¡Ojala jamás les aburra! ;-; o no sé qué haré (¿?) Déjenme sus maravillosos reviews que me animan la semana y hacen que actualice más rápido =P<strong>

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, chicas!**

**Shinigami Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 7/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Broflovski. Dejó de alimentar a los pequeños ratones que esperaban un pedazo de los diferentes quesos que habían llegado la tarde de ayer —. El sonido proviene de la parte de abajo en donde viven los nuevos vecinos.

—Pero ellos salen, Kyle y no vuelven hasta la noche —replicó Rebecca—.Puede que el sonido lo haya provocado Wendy, ya que ella vine también en la zona de abajo.

—No pudo haber sido Wendy, si ella hubiese provocado el sonido que ese oyó, no podía haberlo oírlo.

Antes de que Rebecca contestara, se escuchó un nuevo ruido. Kyle le dirigió una mirada rápida a su pareja, diciéndole con la mirada que tenía razón de que alguien estaba provocando esos sonidos en el departamento de abajo.

Kyle les dejó un gran pedazo de queso a los ratoncitos que seguían esperando a que continúese dándoles de almorzar.

—Ve con Wendy y llama a los Tweak, seguramente tiene el número de la cafetería, pues Bárbara trabaja para ellos —.tras haber dicho eso, abrió la puerta y salió a investigar que ocurría, llevando consigo a tres ratoncitos en su desordenado cabello rojo.

Rebecca salió después y siguió a su marido que ya estaba por terminar de bajar las escaleras. Una vez los dos enfrente de la puerta de entrada de los Tweak; Kyle le hizo una seña a Rebecca de que fuera ha donde le había ordenado, la castaña asintió y fue a la parte de abajo en donde estaba Testaburger.

* * *

><p>—Si nos conseguimos problemas por tu culpa por no guardar silencio, Tucker…, te juro que…<p>

—Shh… tranquilo Tweek —Tucker sonrió y a pesar de tener el labio abierto por haber recibido un puñetazo del rubio anteriormente y todo porque Tweek a veces es llega a ser… impulsivo e infantil, no le importó que lo haya golpeado y que eso haya provocado que Kyle Broflovski estuviera del otro lado de la puerta principal -se podía ver la silueta de la sombra del hombre por el cristal de la puerta-

Tweek al ver la actitud positiva y alegre del que se podía decir que era su amigo, algo dentro de él se ablandó y podía notar como su corazón de catorce años de edad, palpitará cuando sintió que Craig lo sujetó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Perdóname por haberte traído hasta aquí, Craig. Ahora deberíamos estar sentados en nuestros pupitres tomando notas y… —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, e inevitablemente empezó a derramar lágrimas, no le importaba que Craig lo viera así de débil e indefenso, ya nada importaba.

Seguramente los vecinos llamarían a sus padres, vendrían y con ellos vendrían castigos tanto para él como para Craig.

_Craig no se merece nada de esto, todo esto está mal. Siempre le causo problemas y lo golpeo sin motivo realmente importante, soy una mala influencia para el… Craig es…tal vez el único amigo verdadero y todo lo que le hago, sólo hará que se aleje de mí y que termine odiándome._

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió unos labios cálidos, besando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto que ya había cesado cuando sintió esos labios que iban de allí para allá, borrando cada rastro de la tristeza y desesperación que había sentido minutos atrás.

—No llores, Tweek… y si vas a llorar que sea de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Los Tweak salieron del automóvil para acercarse a los Broflovski y a Testaburger que los esperaban afuera del "Palacio Rosa" para informar los sucesos que habían pasado cuando ellos no estaban. Kyle fue el primero en acercarse a la pareja matrimonial para contarles exactamente qué había pasado, mientras que Rebecca y Wendy contaban su parte de la historia -agregando cosas que no habían sucedido realmente- a la preocupada rubia que también había venido con los Tweak.<p>

—Rebecca y yo creamos que se trata de algún fantasma, después de todo no sería nada extraño ya que ha habido personas desaparecidas y es por eso que la dueña de este lugar no le gusta que niños vengan a vivir aquí —hablaba la pelinegra y con sus manos hacía movimientos extraños que mantenía entretenidas a las dos mujeres atentas en cada palabra que salía de la boca de Testaburger.

Los Tweak en toda la conversación que mantenían con el pelirrojo, en ningún segundo despejaron su vista de los tres ratoncitos que hacían trucos entre ellos en el cabello de su vecino.

Los adultos seguían en sus conversaciones sin percatarse de que Tweek y Craig ya habían salido por la puerta de atrás -la de la cocina- y se dirigían al bosque junto con el pequeño Tweek.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Es un capítulo algo corto, pero es lo mejor que mi cerebro pudo crear. Quisiera agradecer a las personas que leen esta historia y que dejan esos hermosos reviews que me hacen feliz y gracias a mi iTunes por inspirarme cuando mi cerebro está seco y está lleno de telarañas (¿?)<strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~**

**Shinigami Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 8/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

Ambos adolescentes descansaban en dos pedazos de tronco de árbol que habían sido cortados hace bastante tiempo, en medio del bosque y con el atardecer aproximándose, la ropa que tenían en ese momento no era de gran ayuda para el frío que comenzaba a invadir sus cuerpos que perdían el calor con cada minuto que pasaban ahí.

—Debemos regresar, Tweek. Cuando caiga la noche estará más frío y no podremos ver a donde nos dirigimos y tal vez, sólo tal vez nos perdamos en la obscuridad de la noche —tras terminar de hablar, su mirada se dirigió al rubio que estaba sentado frente a él y que con sus manos se abrazaba a sí mismo para tratar de calentarse un poco —. Volvamos ahora.

Craig fue el primero en ponerse de pie, volteó a ver hacia la donde estaba el sol ya ocultándose detrás de las montañas, chasqueó su lengua antes de mirar al rubio que ya estaba de pie de espaldas, listo para regresar a casa y enfrentar tanto a los vecinos como a sus padres.

—Hay que aprovechar la poca luz que nos queda, Craig. Mueve tu trasero marica y llévame a casa —ordenó y Craig supo que había regresado el Tweek infantil y grosero.

—De acuerdo, como tú digas —se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse delante del rubio y guiarlo al "Palacio Rosa" en donde estarían esperándolos los vecinos y seguramente los padres de ambos.

* * *

><p>Tweek suspiró hondo antes de tocar la puerta y no pasó ni un segundo cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta y la mirada de todos los adultos ahí presentes era reprobatoria. Entró con la mirada gacha y podía escuchar como los pies de Craig se arrastraban por la vieja alfombra que estaba debajo de ellos.<p>

— ¿Y bien niños? ¿Tienen algo que decir a su favor? ¿El por qué faltaron a clases? —preguntó Thomas Tucker, ambos adolescentes tragaron saliva, no habían pensando en una excusa para cuando les preguntarán sus motivos de no asistir a clases.

_El "Pequeño Tweek" que estaba guardado en el saco del uniforme del rubio, miraba atentamente todas las acciones que hacían los adultos que rodeaban a los chicos, guardando cada detalle negativo para…. _

—Tuvimos un percance; estábamos esperando al autobús y Tweek me había dicho que no se sentía bien y yo me ofrecí a llevarlo a la casa, pero al parecer hicimos ruido cuando estábamos en la cocina y llegaron los vecinos a revisar. Tweek me dijo que tenía que salir por la puerta de la cocina, ya que temía de que nos regañasen y creyeran que todo había sido una excusa para faltar a clases —. Se acercó hasta su amigo y cuando desabotono el saco de Tweek, los adultos vieron manchas de lo que parecía ser manchas de vomito —. Tweek debe comer algo, espero que comprendan.

Los adultos al escuchar la explicación inventada por el pelinegro, provocó que todos los presentes se dedicaran a atender al rubio, todas las mujeres llevaron a Tweek hasta su habitación para qué el rubio tomase una ducha mientras que ellas se dedicaban a prepararles la cena a Craig y a él. Mientras tanto, Craig se escabulló de la sala para ir hasta la habitación.

Al entrar a la pequeña habitación del chico que le gustaba, fue hasta la ropa tirada en el suelo y recoger al pequeño Tweek que estaba tirado en el suelo en donde podía ser pisado por su dueño o por alguien que al rato entrase por la ropa sucia.

Del pequeño cuarto de baño salió todo el vapor que se había guardado y salió de golpe cuando Tweak la abrió. Craig se percató inmediatamente que el rubio no tenía nada abajo y su rostro se cubrió de rojo al ver la "cosa" expuesta de su amigo que al verlo ni se había alarmado como lo había hecho el.

— ¿Qué te pasa, marica? Tenemos la misma cosa, actúas como una chica que en su vida ha visto un pene.

Craig trataba por todos los medios por no desviar la mirada hacia la parte sur del cuerpo del rubio que ahora buscaba algo de ropa en los cajones.

Tras unos minutos, el rubio ya tenía un bóxer cubriendo su hombría y Craig pudo suspirar por el alivio que lo invadió, lo vivido hace minutos atrás ha sido totalmente innecesario.

—Gracias por lo que dijiste abajo, Craig. Nos has salvado de un buen castigo.

—No ha sido nada, yo tampoco quiero que mis padres me castiguen por la culpa de un exhibicionista que me engañó con decirme que vería algo sumamente increíble, cuando sólo vi un par de ladrillos viejos.

—Deja de joderme con eso, Craig o en serio esta vez tus bolas saldrán heridas.

A pesar de que Tweek era más bajo que Craig por varios centímetros de diferencia, podía intimidar al pelinegro con sus palabras, le había roto el rabio y no dudaba que rompería otra cosa de su cuerpo si no se callaba de vez en cuando.

—Te espero abajo para cenar, si te preguntan cualquier cosa referente a lo que improvise, asiente a todo y disimula aun estar enfermo si quieres que la mentira siga en pie y trata de no arruinarlo.

—Tsk, deja de molestar.

Después de esa… situación extraña e inesperada, Craig salió de la habitación para ir hasta la cocina, comenzaba a oler delicioso.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo es que empezó a llover de la nada? Y no sólo eso, sino que tus padres te han dejado y ahora tengo que aguantar tu presencia lo que queda del día y tendré que verte cuando despierte, esto es tan marica Craig.<p>

—Deja de quejarte, Tweek. Sólo déjame dormir—Con sólo poner su mano en la cama de Tweek por un segundo fue retirada inmediatamente por el rubio.

—No. Tú vas a dormir en el suelo.

—Agarra cobijas del closet y duerme en el suelo ¿es muy difícil hacer eso?

—Eres muy mal anfitrión, Tweek…

—Calla y haz lo que te dije.

—Como ordene su real majestad —rodeó sus ojos y chasqueó la lengua antes de irse a buscar unas cobijas.

* * *

><p>—<em>Es hora de llamar a nuestros dos invitados, vayan por ellos mis queridos ratoncitos…<em>

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy tan encabronada por la situación de las elecciones de mi país que si el capítulo me salió mierdoso, me disculpen, es lo mejor que pude escribir con todo el coraje que me ando cargando desde anoche.<strong>

**Por favor, pido una disculpa si no les gustó el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por continuar leyéndome a todas las personitas que me dejan sus lindos reviews~**

**Shinigami Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 9/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

La noche transcurría de la misma forma que las manecillas de un reloj que indica los segundos. El primero en quedarse dormido fue Tweek, se había divertido observar como Craig se ponía la playera que había ganado tras haber quedado en tercer lugar en una competencia de ajedrez. La playera tenía la horrible imagen de los ocho peones y ese número tres que indicaba su lugar en la competencia perdida. Tweek odiaba no ser el primero en todo y era casi un milagro que la playera no hubiese terminado quemada.

Pero, lo mejor había sido ver como Craig se colocaba unos viejos pants descoloridos de su padre y como estos caían al suelo cada vez que daba un paso para caminar.

Harto de las burlas recibidas por Tweek. Craig cayó -literalmente- al suelo acolchonado por cobertores y quedar boca abajo, le había dolido el maldito golpe, pero no dejaría que Tweek lo continúese fastidiando.

Tras haberse divertido el rubio con las desgracias de su compañero de cuarto temporal, se cubrió con su cobertor rojo con dorado y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Los ronquidos de ambos chicos se escuchaban por la toda la habitación y no fue tan difícil para los pequeños ratones entran. Con sus pequeñas patitas se dirigieron al cuerpo que descansaba en el frío suelo, Craig continuaba boca abajo y su cabello negro desparramado por la almohada improvisada lo hacía lucir como un niño que queda profundamente dormido esperando la llegada de Papá Noel.<p>

Los ratoncitos se colocaron en la espalda del pelinegro y empezaron hacer sus chillidos para despertar a ambos chicos.

Los chillidos no cesaban y Tweek despertó hastiado por los chillidos continuos, abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando vio que cinco ratones en la espalda del jodido de Craig que no había despertado todavía.

Imposible ¿cómo es que no te has despertado con esos chillidos, marica?, pensó Tweek.

Los ratones dejaron de hacer ruido cuando observaron con sus pequeños ojos como Tweek tenía su almohada en el aire, listo para atacar.

Los ratones se esparcieron cuando la almohada estaba a punto de golpearlos. Causando que Craig recibiese todo el golpe tanto de la almohada como el cuerpo de Tweek que había perdido el equilibrio y había caído encima del pelinegro que despertó de golpe y ahogó un gemido lastimero.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes, Tweek? ¿No puedes dejarme dormir por lo más sagrado que tengas?" Craig soltó un suspiro al no sentir ese peso extra y cuando estaba a punto de dormir nuevamente, Tweek empezó hablar:

"Ratones. Había ratones en tu espalda, Craig"

"¿Y eso qué? Tengo un cobayo en casa y no me molesta esa clase de animales, vuelve a dormir Tweek"

"Mañana hablaré con Broflovski, es la segunda vez que veo esos jodidos ratones en mi habitación" siguió hablando, ignorando lo que había dicho Craig anteriormente.

"Vamos a descansar, Tweek. Tendremos clases en unas horas y no quiero dormirme en clases por tu culpa"

"Está bien" pasó por encima de Craig nuevamente y llegó hasta su cama "Descansa"

"¿Soy una especie de escalón o que tienes, Tweek?" pregunto molestó, ya había soportado tanto que no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar por parte de Tweek. Pero, fue ignorado nuevamente.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que se escuchasen ruidos provenientes de la cocina y despertaron a los dos chicos.

"Vamos a investigar, Craig. Esos jodidos ratones no nos ganarán esta vez, levanta tu culo del suelo y acompáñame"

Craig se llevó ambas manos a su cara con desesperación, estaba cansado y lo que menos quería ahora era ponerse a jugar a Scobby Doo y Misterio A La Orden en la madrugada. Pero Craig no era estúpido, sabía lo que le pasaría si no obedecía a Tweek, sus bolas ya habían sido amenazadas y estaba a punto de aspirar esa amenaza.

Con muy mal humor, se levantó del suelo y se sujeto la parte de adelante del pantalón para que no se cayese otra vez como las veces anteriores.

"Rápido, quiero volver a dormir" soltó sin más y siguió al rubio que bajaba las escaleras entusiasmado.

Tweek vio a los ratoncitos saliendo de la cocina para irse hasta la sala. Los pequeños pasaron por la parte detrás de las cajas que estaban ahí.

"¿Ya los tenemos, Tweek?" pregunta un adormilado Craig.

Las cajas habían sido removidas y Craig vio como Tweek estaba estatico en medio de la sala, mirando a la pequeña puerta que emitía pequeñas luces y los ratones entraban por ahí.

"Debemos entrar"

"Oh no, lo que haremos será ignorar eso y volver a la cama, Tweek"

"¡Eres un aburrido, Craig!"

"Seré lo aburrido que quieras, pero no se te hace sospechoso que la puerta" dijo apuntándola "este brillando cuando antes era un monto de ladrillos viejos y que repentinamente unos ratones entraran por ahí y ahora tu quieres entrar"

"Vuelve a dormir si quieres tu, pero yo entraré por esa puerta"

Se puso de rodillas y empezó a gatear hasta la pequeña puerta, la abrió y vio una especie de camino como en los juegos infantiles de McDonald's.

Tras perder de vista al rubio, Craig soltó un suspiro de resignación y siguió al rubio tonto e impulsivo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi cerebro se secó en estos tres días ya que he subido puros oneshot's lemmon's y asdf e.e tanto sexo gay hará que mis neuronas desaparezcan (¿?)<strong>

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo~! Tweek es todo un tonto y Craig es la voz de la razón (¿?) ¡Se aproximan cosas MUY interesantes!**

**¡Nos leemos y gracias por sus lindos reviews, alertas y por agregar la historia a favoritos~!**

**Shinigami Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 10/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

Tras cruzar hacia el otro lado, Tweek arqueó una ceja tras observar la habitación por un momento, lucía exactamente igual como la había visto antes, a excepción de que los muebles y los retratos que colgaban en las paredes estaban algo más animados que los originales.

"Extraño… demasiado extraño" murmuro para sí mismo. Caminó alrededor de la pequeña sala en busca de alguna otra diferencia, pero su inspección se vio interrumpida por el dulce olor que emanaba de la cocina.

Antes de que Tweek comenzara a caminar en dirección a la cocina, la mano de Craig lo sujetó del brazo, el rubio volteó a ver al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

"Hay que regresar, Tweek" su voz sonaba aun más profunda, con sus ojos grises observaban los orbes grandes del rubio, entrecerró sus ojos un poco más, pero no consiguió que el rubio dejase de mirarlo de una forma molesta. "Ahora mismo" sentencio.

Los labios del menor iban a replicar cuando una mujer apareció en la sala. Miró a los dos chicos, les dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Me alegro de que hayan podido venir Tweek y Craig" pronunció la mujer. Se acercó lentamente, repicando el sonido de sus tacones a cada paso que daba. "Los estaba esperando ¿tienen hambre?"

"¿Qué eres tú?" preguntó un anonadado Tweek. No había dejado de observar los botones negros que estaban en lugar en donde tenían que estar los ojos de la misteriosa mujer enfrente de él.

"Soy tu otra madre, tontito. Te he esperado desde hace tiempo Tweek, y estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido acompañado por un lindo jovencito como lo es Craig"

"¿Mi otra madre?" preguntó aun sin creer en todo lo que decía la mujer que era exactamente igual que su mamá.

"¿Cómo es que sabe quién soy yo?" era el turno de Craig en formular preguntas, miraba con extraña a la mujer que decía ser la otra madre de Tweek.

"Sé mucho de ti, Craig. Inclusive un poco mejor que tu" la mujer volvió a sonreírles. "Como también sé que ese pantalón no te ajusta lo suficiente. Tweek lleva a tu amigo a tu habitación, tengo una sorpresa para ambos allá arriba"

"Está bien ¿mamá?"

La mujer sonrió aún más al oír como el rubio la llamaba "mamá". Tweek y Craig salieron de la sala para subir escaleras arriba tal y como la mujer les había ordenado. En todo el trayecto que era de la sala a la habitación de arriba, Craig no dejaba de pensar en todo lo incoherente y sospechoso era todo esto.

Dentro de la habitación, Craig aseguró la puerta con seguro y se quedó asombrado cuando observó como la habitación de Tweek había cambiado drásticamente, los colores de la paredes eran tan alegres que miraba anonado toda la habitación, los muebles estaban nuevos y la cama… la cama estaba perfecta. Todo estaba perfecto, era tan mágico al igual que un sueño.

"¡Craig! ¿Ves todo esto? Es mil veces mejor que todo lo que tengo en mi verdadero hogar, daría lo que fuera por quedarme aquí para siempre ¿oliste ese dulce aroma? Oh por el amor a Merlín, ha sido lo más delicioso que he olido en toda mi vida, ni siquiera la comida de Mrs. Stevens supera ese aroma"

"Tenemos que volver cuanto antes, Tweek"

"¿Nuevamente con eso, Craig? ¿Por qué no disfrutas un poco de esto? ¿O tienes envidia de que yo tenga otra madre y tu no?" preguntó burlón.

"Eso no importa, Tweek. Créeme, me viene valiendo muy poco ese detalle"

"Regresa tu si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí" visualizo ropa nueva en la silla que estaba ubicada a un lado de la mesita de noche "Mi vida allá es una mierda, Craig. No tengo motivos por los cuales volver"

"¿Estás loco? ¿Y no te importan tus papás o todas las personas que te están del otro lado? ¡PERSONAS REALES, TWEEK! ¡NO FARSANTES CON BOTONES EN LUGAR DE OJOS!"

"Estás celoso, Craig" se desprendía de sus ropas viejas y anticuadas para ponerse la ropa nueva y "cool" que otra madre le había entregado.

"¿Celoso? ¿Por qué estaría celoso de un enano engreído, impulsivo e… idiota?"

Aquello fue suficiente para que el rubio se arrojara al pelinegro y comenzarán a intercambiar golpes entre ellos. Tweek al ser más violento y con más experiencia en peleas, golpeaba cada zona libre que visualizaba en el cuerpo del mayor.

Unos golpes a la puerta, fueron suficientes para parar la pelea.

"¿Todo bien, Tweek?" preguntó otra madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Vete al carajo, Tweek" finalizó. Se quitó la playera que le había prestado el rubio para burlarse de él y salió corriendo de la habitación, empujó a la otra madre en el proceso.

La mujer frunció el ceño con molestia y después dirigió toda su atención al rubio que seguía dentro de la habitación, con el labio sangrándole por la riña que había creído que era su primer amigo.

"Acompáñame a la cocina, ahí te curaré esa herida y después cenaremos junto con tu otro padre"

* * *

><p>Salió del 'Palacio Rosa' aun enojado por las acciones estúpidas de la persona que… que le…<p>

No se dio cuenta cuando es que empezó a llorar, no le importaba el frió que hacía en esa madrugada, no le importó el caminar descalzo y sin ropa que cubriera su pecho expuesto al frió, sólo quería alejarse de ahí y llegar a casa y descansar.

Quería olvidar ese sentimiento que había empezado a sentir por el idiota de Tweek y todo. Hasta los besos que le había dado para consolarlo. Tweek era un egoísta y él un idiota por creer que Tweek había cambiado (un poco)

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Esto ya no es una adaptación de Coraline, Jazz! Es un drama queen (¿?) ¡Ja! <strong>¡Trolleadas!<strong>_

**¡Chicas! Antes de que me asesinen o me odien por este giro inesperado, déjenme decirles que todo va a seguir igual, esto es necesario si ustedes quieren un "Other Craig" y muchas sorpresas más (: ¡así que no me odien por este giro! ¡TODO VA A SEGUIR IGUAL! (sólo que con unos cambios por allí y por allá)**

**Shinigami Out~**


	12. Chapter 12

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 11/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

Su cerebro no podía procesar la imagen de esa majestuosa comida que había en la mesa. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto un semejante paisaje como el de ahora. Tweek recibió unas pequeñas palmadas en su hombro por parte de su Otro Padre para salir de su ensoñación. Se acercó a la primera silla más cercana y se sentó en esta.

Y aun teniendo la comida bien servida en la vajilla nueva, no podía creerlo. El aroma era sumamente delicioso y ni que decir con el aspecto de la diferente comida que se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor, el humo caliente salía de cada platillo, llenando el comedor de miles de aromas que Tweek pensó en oler en su vida.

"¿Por qué no has probado todavía bocado, cariño?" interrogó la mujer y sin despejar su mirada del rubio a la cara.

"Esto es demasiado genial para ser verdad ¿Esto es una clase de sueño?" masculló Tweek. Le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a la mujer que estaba ubicada en su silla, un poco más alejado del adolescente.

Arrugando el entrecejo y bajando la vista para antes responder a la creciente duda de su invitado, Otra Madre respondió:

"Te hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo, Tweek. Y esto no es un sueño, es bastante real amor"

"¿Por qué me esperaban a mí y no a otro chico?"

Otra Madre buscó la mano de su marido y entrelazó sus dedos con los contrarios, buscando apoyo en sus acciones para que el chico dejara de cuestionarla.

"Porque eres nuestro hijo" intermedió Otro Padre.

Tweek bajo su vista al plato vació frente a él y soltó un resoplido. Debía sacarse esa duda que nacía en su cabeza gracias a las palabras que había oído de Craig anteriormente, cuando este había huido.

"Está bien. Les creo a los dos"

Los adultos sonrieron triunfantes y cada quien tomó la comida que se le apetecía comer en aquella primera noche familiar, a excepción de Tweek que no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba experimentado en ese momento y en las palabras de su ¿amigo? ¿Craig todavía era su amigo? ¿O ya no lo era?

Con esos pensamientos continuó con su cena, la comida estaba bien, pero no sabía deliciosa cuando la persona que comenzaba a hacerte sentir cosas que no habías experimentado antes con nadie, no está a tu lado.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado de cenar, los tres se dirigieron a la sala y Otra Madre comenzó hacerle todo tipo de preguntas al rubio que respondía algunas y otras no.<p>

"¿Y qué opinas acerca de tus vecinos?"

Esa pregunta había llamado toda su total atención hacia la mujer.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" espetó Tweek.

"Soy tu madre, sé todo lo que te ocurre tesoro. Anda, no seas tímido. Dime detalladamente todo lo que piensas acerca de tus nuevos vecinos."

Tweek siseó con algo de molestia, dudado si debería contarle o no. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que decidió abrir la boca para responder.

"Los Broflovski, los pareja de casados que viven en la parte superior del apartamento, no me agradan. Kyle Broflovski es un pobre ebrio desempleado que se la pasa todo el día jugando con ratones y su esposa, Rebecca. Otra desempleada que no tiene mejores cosas que hacer que andar de igual de desarreglada y despeinada como su marido. En conclusión, no me agradan los dos."

"¿En serio? ¿Y de tus otros vecinos que piensas, tesoro?"

"¿Stevens y Testaburger?" preguntó y la mujer asintió. "Bebe me agrada bastante, a pesar de ser casi de la edad de mi madre, luce bastante joven y me gusta cuando me dedica algo de su tiempo para jugar o hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa y pasa todo lo contrario con la señorita reina de belleza deprimida que no superó el hecho de que la edad le está cayendo encima. Wendy Testaburger se la pasa todo el día maquillándose y luciendo vestidos ridículos de todo tipo de colores, no me gustan los perfumes que usa y cuando voy a visitarlas, lo primero que mi nariz percibe es el aroma de esos perfumes que en mi opinión, hace tiempo dejaron de dar un dulce aroma."

"Oh, eso ha sido interesante amor" Otra Madre miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y al ver la hora, miró al adolescente y sonrió de la manera más dulce posible. "Es hora de que vayas a dormir, Tweek."

Tweek miró al reloj y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era. Obedeció al mandato de mamá #2 y subió a su habitación para descansar.

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro de la habitación, subió a la suave cama, cubrió su cuerpo con los cobertores nuevos y el calor se hizo presente, invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. El sueño llegó casi en seguida y el chico se entregaba a Morfeo a cada segundo que pasaba. Mamá #2 entró a la habitación y sintió como besaba su frente para después murmurar un 'dulces sueños' e entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo tras oír esas dos dulces palabras.<p>

* * *

><p>Despertó a la mañana siguiente y su decepción fue enorme cuando vio las condiciones de su original cuarto. Al parecer todo había sido un sueño, pero la idea se desvaneció al morder su labio inferior y sentir un dolor al cometer tal acción. Su labio estaba partido por el golpe que había recibido por parte de Craig y ¿Cómo pudo haber sido un sueño si Craig no lo había golpeado antes de eso? Observó a un lado de su cama y ahí estaban las cosas que había usado su amigo para pasar la noche y la horrible playera que le había prestado también estaba ahí.<p>

Era prueba suficiente para comprobar que lo vivido no había sido ningún sueño.

Un golpeteo en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Tweek, tienes que ir a la escuela. Alístate y despierta a Craig también" dijo su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

Eso preocupó al rubio ¿Cómo decirles a sus padres que Craig ya no estaba con él?

"Mierda…"

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Num Num! O3ó ¿Cómo se encuentran mis amadas lectoras? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Enojadas porque todavía no subo el fic #100? ¡No se preocupen y todavía no preparen sus Death Note's para escribir mi nombre en ellos~! Que en esta semana subiré la historia que muchas están esperando…~<strong>

**¿Ya vieron la nueva imagen del fic? En mi opinión está mejor que la anterior que había puesto~ ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¡Sus opiniones son importantes!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y preparasen que un nuevo personaje se hará presente~**

_**Dato Curioso: En vez de usar la muñeca que muestra el libro/película de la historia original. La historia iba a contar con un muñeco de ventrículo, pero la idea fue rechazada ya que mucha gente le tiene pavor a esta clase de muñecos.**_**  
><strong>

**Shinigami Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 12/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

Su boca era cubierta con una bufanda de rayas color celeste y blanco, vestía el uniforme de deportes que consistía con un pants deportivo y un suéter de color azul oscuro, y claro la playera blanca que tenía el escudo de la institución. Craig tuvo que soportar la reprimenda de varios profesores por no llevar el uniforme de ese día (que era el que se había quedado en casa de Tweek) Y la bufanda que llevaba era el resultado de su estupidez nocturna, al correr de esa manera sin llevar nada que lo protegiese del frío de la noche, todo el aire frío lo había golpeado en su pecho desnudo.

Gruñendo por toda la situación absurda que sólo a él parecía ocurrirle, abrió con rudeza su casillero para sacar los libros que utilizaría en el transcurso de la mañana y guardando los otros libros que había utilizado el primer día de clases. Genial… perder tu segundo día de clases por la culpa de un niño inmaduro como Tweek. Se reprimió mentalmente otra vez antes de cerrar el casillero de la misma forma que lo había abierto.

"Estúpido Tweek junto con su estúpido cabello y su estúpida sonrisa…" gruñó entre dientes. Con pasos lentos entró al salón y se lamentó de que tenía que soportar a Tweek en toda la mañana, si antes adoraba que el rubio estuviese detrás de él ahora lo detestaba. Odiaba a Tweek ¿no? Tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar, todo saldría bien ¿no?

Tan ocupado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Tweek entró muy animadamente al salón de clases junto con el… jodido de Christopher. Les dirigió una rápida mirada y su corazón se oprimió… ¿Por qué él no podía sacarle más de una sonrisa así a su EX amigo?

Cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, tenía que encontrar a otro ser más miserable que él y… sería feliz ¿en dónde había leído eso?

"Hey Twi ¿Por qué cojones no viniste ayer a clases?" preguntó con fingida molestia el castaño mayor.

"Si te lo contará todo lo que sucedió ayer, no me lo creerías Chris" respondió sin más el rubio, no quería darle tantos detalles a su amigo o lo tacharía de demente imaginario, pero… ¡carajo! ¿por qué no se le ocurrió antes? "Sólo te puedo decir que estuve con el idiota de Craig y ya sabes que él es tan aburrido…"

"¿Craig? ¿En serio? ¡MERDE! Eso debió ser una jodida tortura"

"¿Merde? ¿Me puedes enseñar esa y más palabras en francés? Suenan cool, Chris. Tu eres completamente cool"

Al comentar eso, Tweek recibió un par de golpes (jugando) por parte del francés e iniciaron una pelea de golpes (sólo por diversión) reían, más golpes, sonriera, más golpes… y Craig no pudo haberse sentido más miserable.

El sonido de la campana resonó por los pasillos y los alumnos que aun no ingresaban a sus respectivos salones, algunos corriendo y otros no. Las parejas se despedían antes de aguantar a los profesores por un par de horas hasta la hora del receso. Los profesores eran los últimos en entrar al aula (ya que primero era bueno beber algo de café antes de tener que lidiar con unos hormonales adolescentes)

El profesor Adler entró al salón A-01 y al ver que sus estudiantes ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, soltó un suspiro. No le agradaba y le molestaba demasiado que la gente jodiera con cualquier cosa. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio antes de ponerse en el centro del salón y mirar a sus futuros alumnos.

"Soy el profesor Adler y seré su maestro de Matemáticas, cabrones de mierda. No me gustan los alumnos que joden. Si algunos de ustedes empiezan a joder, tendrá que resolver un problema que sólo los universitarios -o eso quiero creer yo- pueden solucionar y si no resuelven el problema, habrá algo muchísimo peor ¿comprendieron bastardos de mierda?

Los alumnos asistieron asustados tras las palabras de su demente profesor, todos en excepción del chico extranjero que no miraba con temor al profesor, si no más con aburrimiento que otra cosa.

"Ahora cabrones. Espero que reciban a su nueva compañera que viene de Inglaterra y que es lo mejor que tendrán, ella pudo resolver cada uno de mis problemas en la sala de maestros. Al fin esta escuela tendrá a alguien que no es un cabrón mediocre como la mayoría de ustedes.

"Ingleses… malditos hijos de puta" murmuró para sí, el francés que miraba con el ceño fruncido a su profesor.

"Reciban de pie a su compañera Madeleine Masterson"

La puerta del salón se abrió y entró con la mirada en alto, una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros, un moño morado adornaba su cabello y llevaba su uniforme de manera impecable. Fue a un lado del profesor y miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

"Muy buenos días compañeros. Mi nombre es Madeleine y será un placer para mí el acompañarlos en este ciclo escolar. Espero que nos llevemos bien" se presentó con elegancia la pequeña inglesa.

Tweek miraba a su nueva compañera y después a su amigo, Christopher. Era consciente que Chris odiaba a los ingleses y sería interesante ver la relación que se llevarían estos dos. La escuela al parecer no era tan aburrida…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sé lo que están pesando "Pero Jazz, si querías poner a alguien de descendencia inglesa, lo preferible era que fuese Gregory" Pero, detesto el personaje de Gregory (al igual que Wendy) Y yo jamás podría escribir un StendyGreophe. Pero, preferí poner a Meddie, ya que es uno de los personajes literarios que más me han gustado y adoro su participación en la saga de tres libros "School of Fear" junto con Garrison, Lulú y Theo. ¡En fin~ ahora saben los motivos del porqué decidí agregarla a la historia!**

**Dato Curioso: El título del fic fue sacado del tema principal de la película de Coraline "Dreaming"**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, amadas lectoras~**

**Shinigami Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 13/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

_Tweek Tweak POV_

Cerré los ojos y volví abrirlos para concentrar mi atención en el libro que tenía en frente, no lograba concentrarme. Necesitaba a Craig y con ver la parte desnuda de su nuca, me hacía estremecer…, quería tocarlo, quería volver a escuchar su voz tan seductora, pero no podía… no con lo que pasó anoche.

Traté de razonar, pero se me hacía imposible. Yo sé que actué como un bestia la noche anterior que compartimos mi mundo, pero quería y deseaba que ese otro mundo fuese el de nosotros dos.

Necesitaba disculparme con él. Craig me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba a él. Pero ¿Qué hacer? Dirigí mi vista nuevamente a él, tenía una espalda perfecta y yo moría por tocarla… sólo un poco y no volver a molestarlo otra vez.

Lleve mi mano hacia su espalda y la mantuve ahí, sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció, lo estaba invadiendo y eso se sentía completamente genial, hice pequeños círculos con mis dedos en su espalda y Craig volteó, nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez en el día.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Tweek?" preguntó y su mirada se hace más profunda, esos ojos grises brillaban aun más que anoche, pero anoche brillaban de tristeza y enojo, y ahora dejaban ver sólo confusión.

"Tocándote ¿qué no es obvio?" respondí haciendo una pequeña mueca. Podía predecir su siguiente duda.

"¿Y por qué lo haces?"

Eres tan predecible…

Tenía que ser sincero con él, ya no más tonterías o estupideces de mi parte…, era el momento.

"Craig, yo necesito…"

"Señor Tweak, señor Tucker" esa era la voz de la maestra asignada a esa hora y no se imaginarán mi aborrecimiento a esa mujer que ha arruinado todo el ambiente que habíamos creado "Si tienen algo que compartir, ¿podrían compartirlo con el resto de la clase?"

Sentí las miradas de los demás y empezaban a murmurar sobre nuestra situación. Éramos el rumor de ese instante y me sonroje. La situación era tan complicada. Baje la mirada antes de responder a la maestra que tenía una ceja arqueada y no despejaba su vista de nosotros dos.

"No es nada importante, profesora" traté de sonar lo más respetuoso posible, más ese no es mi estilo "Continúe con su clase, no volveré a interrumpir"

Y eso bastó para la mujer que nos dirigió una última mirada que decía claramente 'Entendido' y siguió con su clase y había olvidado que mi mano continuaba en la espalda de Craig, la quite de inmediato y me sentí como una colegiala enamorada… ¡Esperen! ¿Enamorada? ¿Estoy enamorado de Tucker?

Todo indicaba que sí..., yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de Craig Tucker.

Pasaban los minutos y en vez de concentrarme en las clases, mi atención la ocupaba el reloj que indicaba los segundos eternos y lentos que tenía que esperar para hablar con MI Tucker.

Aburrido por la explicación sin fin del profesor, arranque un pedazo de papel de mi libreta, escribí un mensaje rápido que era dirigido al chico que no dejaba de invadir y bombardear mi mente con su simple recuerdo.

La pequeña nota la coloque rápidamente en su brazo, quería hacer contacto con su mano, pero me fue imposible, no pude estirarme demasiado. Volvió a mirarme por encima de su hombro, pero esta vez sí era molestia lo que transmitían ese hermoso par de ojos grises.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar… y me sentía como un prisionero que espera su sentencia de muerte. Aunque eso esperaba en realidad, Craig sería mi verdugo y esperaba no sentir el filo del arma rebanándome la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Me quedé dormido y ni siquiera recuerdo el por qué. Ya no había nadie en el salón, dirigí mi vista al reloj y casi me da un ataque ¡faltaban sólo diez minutos para que finalizara el receso!<p>

Tenía que poner mi plan en acción ya, si es que buscaba que Craig me perdonará.

* * *

><p><em>Craig Tucker POV<em>

Me senté lo más alejado de los demás chicos de la cafetería, quería estar solo y reflexionar las simples palabras que Tweek había escrito en ese pedazo de papel que descansaba en mi charola que tenía el almuerzo de nuestra 'amada' institución. No dejaba de ver esa pésima caligrafía y yo me sentía…confundido por todo.

Confundido por la maldita bipolaridad del chico que me gustaba y confundido por los sueños extraños que había tenido cuando llegue a dormir a casa.

¿Qué significaba lo que ese trío de niños me habían dicho? ¿Y por qué tanto Stripes como el gato negro actuaban de una manera tan extraña esta mañana?

Y de pronto… PLOP. Un rubio con una muñeca parecida a él invadido la cafetería.

Estaba lo suficiente alejado para apreciar la reacción de todos y sonreí al ver como DeLorne se atragantaba con su hamburguesa, debió ser una gran sorpresa para el ver a su compañero supuestamente 'rudo' con una muñeca atada en la cadera.

Y extrañamente, Madeleine se acercó a Tweek.

Las risas y burlas no se hicieron esperar, pero había tres personas que no nos burlábamos del rubio y esas éramos Christopher, Madeleine y yo.

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 14/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

**_Advertencia: LEMMON/VIOLACIÓN_**

Cerró violentamente la puerta de su habitación. Agradeció que sus padres siguieran trabajando y no lo vieran en esa situación tan deplorable. Recargó su espalda en la puerta, ahogo un gemido lastimero por el dolor causado con el contacto entre su cuerpo y la puerta. ¿Por qué había hecho eso Christopher? ¿Cómo es que lo dejó llegar a más de una simple golpiza en el baño?

Aterrorizado vio la sangre seca que se había impregnado en su pantalón. Tenía que borrar todo rastro de evidencia de ese fatal día, hace rato que había dejado de llorar, pero era tanto su dolor que lloro nuevamente el rubio. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y rompió en llanto nuevamente.

Se sentía tan miserable. Deseaba borrar todas esas imágenes que no dejaban de bombardear su mente, pero era imposible. Todo lo que había sufrido minutos atrás estaría en su mente para siempre… después de todo ¿quién puede olvidar con quien perdió su virginidad? Aunque en su caso, era más una violación, y no podía decirle nada a nadie… ni siquiera a Craig.

"¿Por qué Chris…?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Flash Back~ <strong>

Ignorando los comentarios obscenos y burlas de los demás alumnos de la institución. Tweek ignoró cada comentario, su propósito estaba a unos metros de él y tenía que conseguir que Craig lo perdonase, si había entrado así en la cafetería en dónde SABÍA que iba a ser un motivo de burla no sólo en el almuerzo sino que también por el resto de la semana o tal vez todo el periodo escolar, no le importó las consecuencias en esos momentos.

Con pasos decididos, comenzó a caminar en dirección al pelinegro que no se burlaba de él. Solamente estaba ahí con su charola del almuerzo que casi no había tocado y con esa sonrisa que poco tiempo había descubierto y quería que fuera sólo para él.

Pero, una mano retuvo su marcha. Volteó a ver de quien era el dueño de la mano que lo detenía y cuando vio los ojos penetrantes del francés, toda las emociones que lo embragaban momentos atrás, desaparecían.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta Christopher. Le envía una mirada amenazadora al rubio.

Pero la boca de Tweek se abría y cerraba, no podía articular palabra, estaba atemorizado por la mirada de DeLorne.

"¿No quieres hablar, Tweek? Pues, te obligaré a hablar"

Todo paso tan rápido…

En un segundo tenía la mano de Christopher sobre su hombro y ahora era sujetado violentamente del brazo y arrastrado hacia la salida de la cafetería.

No había nadie en los pasillos y eso no hizo más que asustar más a Tweek. Sabía perfectamente que Christopher era más fuerte que él, lo sabía gracias al juego de puños que tenían el francés y el.

Entraron al baño de hombres. Christopher lo había empujado dentro con una fuerza que provocó que callera el suelo sucio por los orines de los demás alumnos varones. DeLorne atrancó la puerta y esa mirada nuevamente se hizo presente.

"¿Qué hiciste Tweek? ¿Siempre fuiste un mariquita reprimido? Me vieron contigo y ahora… te haré pagar por tu estupidez en la cafetería"

Tweek lo miró con miedo; los ojos verde esmeralda estaban más abiertos que nunca.

De un momento a otro, el uniforme de Tweek ya estaba regado por el baño. El timbre ya había sonado, pero nadie parecía percatarse de que faltaban dos alumnos, ya que todavía nadie había ido a buscarlos.

Christopher se inclinó hacia el pecho desnudo de Tweek y le lamió una tetilla. La tetilla se puso erecta bajo la lengua del francés. Sintió el cuerpo del rubio arquearse por el placer y atacó la otra tetilla que se erecto al igual que su compañera.

"Ahhh…"

Al escuchar ese gemido, Christopher dejó descansado su barbilla en el pecho que subía y bajaba.

"Marica. Eres un marica de mierda y te haré pagar por tu estupidez"

Las mejillas de Tweek estaban sonrojadas y todas esas sensaciones que había experimentado, lo ponían a mil. Su hombría comenzaba a responder a los actos de DeLorne.

Tweek elevó su cabeza, pidiendo o más bien rogando por más. Christopher no paso desapercibido esa pequeña acción y su risa hizo eco en el baño.

"Ahora voy a romper tu culo en dos"

"¿Qu-e…?"

"Como lo oíste. Romperé tu virginal culo en dos ¿sigues siendo virgen, no?" Al no recibir respuesta, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro "Perfecto…"

La excitación momentánea desapareció y cuando Tweek quiso escapar del chico que no dejaba de sonreír de manera sádica. Christopher ya se había acomodado entre las piernas del rubio con su erecto pene, listo para enseñarle a Tweek una cosa o dos. Sujetó con su mano derecha el cuello de Tweak.

"No intentes nada o las consecuencias serán peores para ti"

DeLorne sujeto los muslos de Tweek y lo penetró. Los muslos temblaban, la cara de Tweek reflejaba dolor y las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

"¿Duele?" preguntó burlonamente. Pero de la boca de Tweek no salían más que gemidos quebrantados.

Empezó a embestir rápido y violento. El sonido que causaban cuando había contacto con la piel de otro era lo otro que se escuchaba conjuntamente con los gemidos de Tweek.

Christopher no tardó en acabar. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que su pene ya flácido saliera del estrecho ano del rubio. El semen junto con la sangre hizo su aparición. Y Tweek no pudo más que llorar por segunda vez

**~The End Flash Back~**

* * *

><p>Ya sus padres habían vuelto de la cafetería. Su madre lo había llamado a cenar, pero se negó a salir. Mintiendo de que no tenía hambre. Había llorado tanto ese día que antes de quedarse dormido, lloró por última vez.<p>

Unos chillidos lo despertaron, nuevamente eran los ratones, que lo invitaban a seguirlos. Dudó por unos segundos, pero… Tweek buscaba una salida a todos los problemas y situaciones que le habían ocurrido en ese día. Se levantó con algo de dificultad, y siguió a los ratones hasta la sala.

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro del otro lado de puerta, observó a su otra madre que estaba acompañada con… otro Craig.<p>

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡No me maten por este capítulo ;A;! Ya vimos algo de TwaigChristeek ¡se viene el Creek! :3! Van a amar al Otro Craig ¡lo sé! Asdf~ y me pedirán un lemmon (¿?)**

**Me siento algo culpable por este capítulo. Ya que Tweek no tiene ni quince años y ya perdió su inocencia~ pero ¡asdf! Juro que las voy a sorprender en los próximos capítulos**

**Nos leemos~!**

**Shinigami/Jazz Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: Dreaming of Another World.**

**Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance**

**Capítulos: 15/ (¿?)**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ®Gabi17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XV<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming of Another World<strong>  
><strong><em>'…Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door…'<em>**

Después de que Tweek salió de la cafetería acompañado de Christopher. La campana sonó, anunciando que el receso había terminado y los alumnos deberían volver a sus respectivos salones. Aun sin poder creer lo que Tweek acababa de hacer, Craig tomó su charola del almuerzo y la deposito junto con las otras.

No se percató de la presencia de Madeleine. La niña le dio un susto de muerte cuando dio vuelta y tenía a la chica enfrente.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de normalizar a su pobre corazón tras el susto "Madeleine, no hagas eso, por favor. Me has dado un susto de muerte"

"Lo siento, Craig. Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta desde un inicio, ya que… he estado junto a ti desde que te paraste a dejar tu charola" comentó la niña de cabello negro con normalidad.

"¿De qué hablas, Maddie? Si yo no… no había notado que estabas junto a mi"

La chica no respondió. Le dedico al chico una mirada penetrante, su boca se abría y cerraba, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, Craig se preocupó tras no recibir una respuesta de inmediato. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de la chica, pero fueron apartados violentamente. Maddie sujetó ambos hombros de Craig con una fuerza sobrehumana, sus uñas se clavaban en la piel del pelinegro, a pesar de que este tuviese ropa encima, podía sentir esas uñas clavándose en su piel…, perforándolo. Hizo muecas de dolor, y quiso repicar o algo, pero le era imposible, era tanto el dolor que su boca sólo podía hacer muecas y nada más eso.

Las uñas se clavaron aun más. Maddie miró fijamente a Craig, junto su frente con la de él.

La chica murmuró lo siguiente sin despejar en ningún segundo su vista con la del chico…

"_Fehreeden Sindwee Bin Doh_*"

Madeleine soltó los hombros ya heridos del chico y se alejó. Dio media vuelta, saliendo de la cafetería vacía sin mirar atrás, dejando a Tucker en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse por tal aterradora experiencia…

* * *

><p>Una vez terminadas las clases. Craig esperaba a Tweek, ya que cuando había entrado a su respectivo salón no lo encontró en su pupitre, eso lo preocupó. Sospechaba que había sucedido algo.<p>

Christopher había ingresado a clases minutos después que él y pudo ver que llevaba al muñeco de Tweek escondido en el uniforme. Eso sólo aumentó más sus sospechas. Pasaron las clases y Tweek jamás regresó.

* * *

><p>"El va a amarte… No como el otro tu. El otro es un ser despreciable… tú serás perfecto y Tweek te amará, Craig"<p>

En una obscura habitación. La Otra Madre terminaba de perfeccionar al último muñeco de su creación. Los otros cuatro (Bebe, Wendy, Rebecca y Kyle) contemplaban la escena en silencio, sus rostros eran iluminados con la poca luz que brindaba la vela.

"Debes sonreír todo el tiempo, Craig" habló con voz encantadora Otra Madre. "Pero si no lo haces, Craig…"

"Siempre sonreiré. Haré lo necesario para satisfacer sus deseos" comentó el niño, le dedicó una sonrisa a su creadora y Otra Madre sonrió tras ver el gesto del chico.

"Muy bien. Ahora quédate quieto, debo coserte los botones" se alejó del cuerpo del niño. Fue hasta donde estaban los cuatro adultos parados contemplando la escena. Rebecca le entregó una cajita que tenía botones de toda clase de formas y colores. La creadora de cada uno de ellos, sonrió por unos instantes antes de tomar la pequeña cajita.

"Ustedes tampoco me decepcionen. Tienen que lograr que Tweek sea feliz y así… podré comerme su alma como ha pasado con los otros niños"

"Lo que usted desee" contestaron los cuatro en unisonó.

La mujer se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo del niño. Su ropa estaba lista, su boca, nariz y cabello estaban perfectos, sólo faltaba lo esencial… los botones y su última creación estaría lista para esta noche.

Colocó el primer botón en la zona en dónde debería estar el ojo derecho e insertó la aguja, causando que Craig borrara su sonrisa, empezaba hacer muecas de dolor y a soltar gemidos lastimeros.

"Sonríe, Craig" ordenó la mujer sin dejar de coser en ningún momento, ignorando los gemidos del chico que soltaba cuando la aguja se clavaba en su piel.

La mujer rubia miraba con lastima y dolor el sufrimiento del chico, ella también había sufrido cuando estaba siendo preparada. Miró a sus demás compañeros pero estos no se inmutaban con el dolor de uno de sus compañeros. No quería seguir mirando, y Otra Madre se percató de eso.

"No muestres debilidad, querida. Sería fácil crear a otra como tú"

"Perdón" se disculpó la rubia y miró nuevamente la horrible escena.

Pasaron los minutos y el Otro Craig estaba listo. El niño fue a colocarse a un lado de la Otra Bebe. Ahora seguían las instrucciones para la noche de ese día.

Otra Madre había dejado en claro todo lo que tenían que hacer, en general sólo tenían que sorprender a Tweek con cada una de sus actuaciones, tenían que convencerlo en quedarse y así la bruja podría consumir otra alma de otro niño ingenuo y tonto.

Los primeros en salir fueron Wendy, Rebecca y Kyle. Bebe fue la última en salir, no quería dejar al niño solo un minuto más, pero era necesario y eran ordenes de su ama, no podía hacer nada por el chico. Le dedicó una última mirada al pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación.

"Acércate, Craig. Todavía no estás perfecto…" nuevamente la voz encantadora se escuchó y con miedo, el chico se acercó hasta donde estaba ella "Cierra los ojos, Craig" ordenó y Craig obedeció a la orden de su ama y creadora.

La mujer agarró unas tijeras del escritorio en donde estaba todo el material que había usado para crear a los cinco muñecos.

"No hablaras más… ¡haré que esa lengua deje de moverse!"

Y la luz de la vela se apagó cuando el atroz acto se llevó a cabo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Fehreeden Sindwee Bin Doh* : ¡POR FAVOR SALVA NUESTRAS ALMAS!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: Dreaming of Another World.**

**Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance**

**Capítulos: 16/ (¿?)**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVI<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

Eran acerca de las tres de la tarde cuando regreso a casa, no había vuelto a ver a Tweek desde el incidente en la cafetería, una pequeña parte de él le indicaba que tenía que ir a la casa de los Tweak, pero descartó la idea ya que sus padres le habían regañado por haber llegado por la madrugada con sólo unos pants viejos, gastados y grandes y sin nada en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

Craig cerró la puerta de entrada y vio a su hermana pequeña, Sarah comiendo papitas en el sillón mientras veía sus series infantiles (su hermana era menor que el por diez años). Dejó su mochila al lado del sofá y se sentó junto con su hermana menor, el pelinegro no prestaba atención al programa televisivo, su mente estaba ocupada en recordar los hechos que habían pasado en ese día de escuela. En sus años anteriores jamás creyó que algo como le pasaba en este grado le pudiese suceder.

La llegada inesperada del rubio contestón había hecho que su vida tranquila se convirtiera en algo que no esperaba que le sucediera hasta la Universidad (en la Universidad ocurre cualquier cosa, la estupidez es tu guía en esta etapa de tu vida) pero Tweek… era una excepción.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando encontró a su hermana parada delante de él, lo apuntaba con su dedo y la mirada transmitía ¿suspicacia?

"Estás enamorado" dijo de golpe la menor de los Tucker.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Sarah?" pregunta desconcertado Craig ¿cómo es que su hermana….? "¿Qué te hace pensar que tu hermano mayor está enamorado? Soy muy joven para eso, Sarah…"

"Los chicos de la televisión se enamoran a temprana edad, Craig. No veo por qué mi hermano no le suceda lo mismo" tras decir eso, las mejillas de Craig se ruborizaron un poco, su hermana no debería ver telenovelas cuando su madre estaba por las noches en la sala con varios pañuelos 'por si se necesitaban cuando le rompieran el corazón a la protagonista'

"Tiempo para mamá" había dictado la mujer rubia cuando su esposo, hija e hijo tenían sus horarios para ver la televisión y ella se la pasaba haciendo aseo todo el día y no había tiempo para ella, pues cuando quería ver televisión, su esposo veía las luchas con cerveza en mano y a cada cosa que la mujer le reclamaba contestaba con un "Uh" y algo así le sucedía cuando Sarah veía sus series animadas de Discovery Kids con sus golosinas y cuando la mujer intentaba cambiar de canal cuando estaba Ruby viendo sus series, la niña empezaba a ser berrinches por no dejarla verla sus series y por último estaba Craig… que veía los canales de documentales y la señora Tucker, mejor dejaba que su hijo viera esos documentales pues sabría que perdería…

Pero después de una cena familiar cuando la mujer cansada de que jamás la recompensarán con un momento para ella sola con la televisión, había pegado en el refrigerador los horarios en que cada miembro de la familia estaría en la sala viendo sus programas.

Sarah que no dormía hasta que las luces se pagaran, acompañaba a su mamá en ver todas esas telenovelas trágicas que tanto a Craig y a Thomas le aburrían y hartaban.

"Sentimientos tontos e inútiles" pensaban ambos varones.

Pero… ahora el pensamiento de Craig era diferente a las telenovelas, ya que su vida se había convertido en una y todo gracias a Tweek.

"No. No me parezco a los hombres que salen en las telenovelas que ven mamá y tu" sentenció el hijo de los Tucker y cruzó los brazos.

"Esa es la misma actitud que hacen cuando alguien le dice que tiene cara de 'tonto enamorado' y es la misma que tienes ahora"

"Tonterías Sarah. Continua viendo tus series que yo tengo que hacer tarea" Craig se levanta del sofá y toma su mochila, quería encerrarse en su cuarto y tratar de hacer sus tareas sin pensar en cierto rubio que lo ponía en situaciones vergonzosos y que le hacía… tener pensamientos confusos.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras escucha el grito de su hermana diciendo "¡Y DESPUÉS DE QUE LE DICEN QUE ESTAN ENAMORADOS Y EL CHICO SE AVERGUENZA DE QUIEN LE DICE ESO, HUYE COMO TU LO HACES, CRAIG!"

"¡CALLATE SARAH! ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES!" Tucker se encierra en su habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo que provoca que Stripes despierte de su siesta vespertina.

"Lo siento Stripes…no quería despertarte" Craig toma la bolsa en donde está la comida del cobayo, deposita una pequeña porción a un lado de la rueda de ejercicios que el obeso Stripes jamás usaba. El cobayo se acerca hasta la comida que su amo le había dejado y empieza a devorarla como si jamás lo alimentarán. "Eres un cobayo obeso, Stripes… cuando vaya a la tienda de mascotas te compraré juguetes y espero que los uses esta vez o no compraré más bocadillos"

El cobayo termina de comer tras oír el sermón de su amo y va nuevamente a la pequeña almohada que Sarah le había dado cuando había dejado de jugar con muñecas y varios de los accesorios que le habían comprado, terminaron en la jaula de Stripes.

El sonido de un objeto estampándose en el suelo llamó la atención del adolescente, dio vuelta y vio al viejo gato negro vagabundo que solía alimentar cuando este se paraba en su ventana por las noches. El gato se abalanzó hasta donde estaba Craig, le rasguño la mejilla antes de salir por la ventana.

"Pero ¿Qué…?" se llevó una mano a la mejilla que empezaba a sangrar tras el ataque del gato. "Rayos… no ha dejado de atacarme desde que Tweek llegó… ¿qué le pasará a ese gato? Antes ni siquiera…"

* * *

><p>Una mujer de cabello largo obscuro tocó la puerta de la residencia de los DeLorne. Una mujer de cabello castaño con un bebé en manos que dormía abrió la puerta.<p>

"¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?"

"¿Vive aquí Christopher DeLorne? Necesito hablar con el chico"

"No se ha metido en problemas ¿verdad? ¿Es alguna maestra?"

"Soy amiga de la madre de un compañero de la clase de su hijo, al parecer Christopher olvido entregarle a su compañero de clase algo que necesita para una tarea muy importante"

"De acuerdo, ¿señora…?"

"Victoria Beckhamm"

"Está bien, señora Beckhamm. Pase por favor y espere en la sala, llamaré a Christoph"

'Victoria Beckhamm' entró a la casa y después de ver como la madre de Christopher iba en busca de su hijo, observó detalladamente su alrededor… revisando cualquier cosa que le sirviera para atraer aún más a Tweek, pero no encontró nada interesante. Tenía que hablar con ese Christopher que había tocado de una manera vulgar a su próxima víctima, pero era un punto que debía tomar a su favor… ya que después de haber terminado de crear a los "otros" vecinos de Tweek, estos tenían que convencer al chico Tweek de quedarse con ella y así poder consumir la alma del rubio como lo había hecho con otros niños ingenuos y tontos.

El francés entró a la sala y le dirigió una mirada rápida a la mujer.

"¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, señora Victoria?"

"Puedo proponerte algo que quizá te interese, pero tendrás que entregarme la muñeca que le has quitado a Tweek y si… sé lo que le hiciste y si no quieres que nadie se entere, tendrás que venir mañana a esta dirección" deposita un pequeño papel sobre la mesa y el castaño la recoge rápidamente de la mesa, su madre no tardaría en regresar, había ido al baño a cambiarle el pañal a su hermano, Scott y no demoraba tanto como otras madres en ocuparse en limpiar a un bebé.

"De acuerdo, Victoria. Haremos las cosas a su manera"

"Nos veremos mañana, Christoph"

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar (exámenes, gripe, novia, y otros motivos) espero que este capítulo les haya gustado (a mi me convenció) y ahora la historia será más oscura y siniestra ¿?<strong>

**Y apareció mi amado Scott. Algo que debe aclararse es que MI Scott no es Scott Tenorman como muchas piensan… duh no… yo simplemente tome a un personaje de South Park que desde las primeras temporadas sale como siempre niño de relleno (salió cuando Kyle estaba en un campamento para niños judíos y que lleva a Kenny consigo porque se sentía solo LOL) y que tuvo una leve participación al gritar "¡It's the Germans!" en el capítulo "FunnyBot"**

**En fin, espero que ese punto este aclarado… y gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews que me hacen muy feliz ;D**

**Le daría a cada una un abrazo (y podría fangirlear en parecerme aún más a Clyde LOL)**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~!**

**The Mommy Pervert Out. (Ahora voy a despedirme con todos los lindos sobre nombres que me han dado varias lectoras~)**


	18. Chapter 18

Título: Dreaming of Another World.

Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance

Capítulos: 17/ (¿?)

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVII<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

"Es ahí donde vive ¿cierto? No tenemos mucho tiempo, cuando la otra madre vuelva a entrar por la puerta, nosotros seremos arrastrados también" habló un niño de unos nueve años, vestido con un traje del varios años atrás de un color negro, la última ropa que había usado en su joven vida.

"Hay que advertirle… su amigo, el chico rubio está en problemas. La otra madre ya ha terminado de terminar de hacer a los 'otros' y eso significa que cada vez tenemos menos tiempo" la dulce voz de una niña castaña fue la que habló esta vez.

"¿Cómo hacerlo, Karen?" preguntó el tercer niño que igual que el primero vestía de un traje "No es como la otra chica… ella si puede vernos y escucharnos, pero gracias a Clyde que se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de tomar su cuerpo para hablarle al chico, ha estropeado todo el plan"

"Admito que no fue una gran idea, Stanley"

"Debemos darnos prisa… se acerca el anochecer y si no actuamos rápido… seguramente no habrá otra oportunidad"

"Si logramos hablar con él… nos ayudará a encontrar nuestras almas ¿verdad? He olvidado el rostro de mis verdaderos padres e inclusive el de mis hermanos, pero… si el chico nos ayuda ¿habrá una posibilidad en ir allá arriba?" levantó un dedo que apuntaba al cielo claro "Me gustaría tanto ir allá…" dijo lo último acompañado con un sollozo.

"No te preocupes, Karen. Estarás con tu familia pronto, te lo prometo" dijo Stan. Comprendía el dolor de la chica, ella había sido la última víctima y él había sido el primero de los tres, habían pasado casi siglos desde que vio a su familia a la cual ya no recordaba pero había la pequeña esperanza de que si aquel chico de cabello oscuro los ayudará… tal vez podrían reunirse con sus seres queridos pronto.

"Stan, Clyde y Karen ¿qué hacen ustedes tres aquí?" preguntó una cuarta voz.

Los tres niños reconocieron enseguida la voz, se trataba del 'Guardián'.

"Hemos salido. Necesitamos hablar con el chico, gato. El podría ayudarnos" contestó por los tres Karen.

"¿Craig? No dejaré que involucren al chico en lo que piensan hacer, sé que la otra madre ha encontrado nueva víctima, desde que vi a ese chico rubio… lo presentía y ahora que el chico ha entrado, pero no solo sino con Craig, debo cuidar de ambos. Ahora iba al Palacio Rosa… a evitar que el chico entrara nuevamente, es mejor deshacerse de esa llave y así podremos olvidar todo esto, niños.

"No puedes hacer eso." Opinó el holandés "Si haces eso ¿qué pasará con nosotros, guardián? Quiero ir con mis padres, quiero verlos otra vez y disculparme con ellos… y ese chico es nuestra única esperanza, hemos visto la actitud del otro y… sabemos los tres" volteó a ver a los dos niños que levitaban a su lado "que no podemos confiar en él, en cambio el otro… el si puede"

"Por favor, Guardián" rogó Karen "Déjanos hablar con el chico"

"Está bien, pero no me mencionen nada referente conmigo, debo ir con el otro chico y nuevamente… entrar por la puerta"

"Gracias Guardián" agradecieron los tres fantasmas al unisonó.

Los tres infantiles fantasmas desaparecieron por la niebla que comenzaba a aparecer. El gato los miró por una última vez antes de que desaparecieran y al perderlos de vista, se dirigió al Palacio Rosa.

* * *

><p>"Bien" dejó el lápiz sobre el escritorio y tras ver por última vez su síntesis de la Independencia Estadounidense "Con esto he terminado la tarea… ahora iré a darle algo de cenar a Sarah"<p>

Una pequeña cabeza de una niña traspasó el escritorio. Craig iba a soltar un grito cuando otros dos niños aparecieron de la misma forma que la niña, cayó del banco, miró horrorizado a los tres infantes que flotaban sobre su escritorio, empezó a sudar y cuando su garganta estaba lista para soltar un grito… la niña se le acercó.

"Por favor no grites, venimos a advertirle que tu amigo, el rubio está en peligro" dijo la niña que empezó a flotar por toda la habitación, se acercó a la pequeña jaula en dónde estaba Stripes, como el cobayo estaba dormido y lo primero que ve fue a la cabeza de una niña dentro de su jaula, empezó a chillar como una desquiciada.

Los chillidos causados por el animal, hicieron reaccionar a Craig.

"¿Qué? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?" preguntaba atropelladamente, su cerebro no asimilaba tal situación. Sin duda la llegada de Tweek a su vida ha provocado tantas cosas… una puerta a un mundo alternativo que en vez de ojos son botones acompañados de un confuso sentimiento que se formaba en su pecho y ahora fantasmas.

"Venimos del 'otro lado' de la puerta, sabes de qué hablamos ¿no?" preguntó Stan "Hey… tú te pareces un poco a mí ¿conocerás de por casualidad a alguien llamado Kyle? claramente no… Kyle debió haber muerto hace varios siglos…"

"¿Qué hacen ustedes tres en mi cuarto? ¿Y qué saben ustedes de la puerta?"

"Más que tú, eso es un hecho" alardeó el fantasma holandés "Primero que nada, vamos a presentarnos… mamá siempre me regañaba por lo mal educado que era… mi nombre es Clyde, y estos dos son Stan y Karen"

"Mi nombre es Craig… ¿y qué saben de la puerta?"

Antes de que Clyde pudiese responder a la incógnita del 'único sujeto vivo de la habitación' Stan empezó a hablar:

"Yo responderé a eso… ya que soy el primero. Yo llegué al palacio en el año 1712, el Palacio había sido construido en 1690. Cuando llegué con mis padres y hermana, ahí vivía un niño llamado Kyle que me había contado que hace varios años atrás habían tratado de matar a una bruja por esa zona, pero que no lograron encontrarla, yo era un niño tonto que no creía en esas cosas, pero… efectivamente allí en el Palacio Rosa se había escondido una bruja que había creado un mundo totalmente mejor a tu vida, sólo hizo una llave, pues era la llave que atraería a la víctima hacia ella y yo fui el primero en car en su 'telaraña' mi vida era un asco, tenía una hermana que no dejaba de pegarme y mis padres simplemente no me comprendían… así que una noche encontré a un ratón en mi habitación y… bueno, quería cazarla, pero en vez de eso… me condujo a la sala en dónde entró por una pequeña puerta…"

Craig se quedó plasmado tras escuchar eso último… era lo mismo que le habían ocurrido a Tweek y a él. Más no lo mencionó.

"Y la 'otra madre' me dio todo lo que jamás había recibido, pero… siempre habrá sacrificios y sabes ¿qué era lo que te pedía para quedarte con ella?" apuntó sus ojos que fueron remplazados por botones "tus ojos… así no vería o precaverías que después de coserte los ojos… te mataría para después consumir tu alma"

Craig no se había percatado de ese detalle ¡era cierto! Los tres niños tenían botones en lugar de ojos ¿por qué no lo había notado antes?

"Y eso le ocurrió a Clyde que fue el segundo y por último a Karen… la última hasta el momento hasta que llegó tu amigo, el chico rubio"

"Tweek…"

"¿Se llama Tweek?" preguntó Karen "Que raro nombre para alguien"

"¿No pueden decirme que puedo…?" su pregunta quedó en el aire… los niños habían desaparecido y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que el anochecer había llegado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>¡Oh! Esta cosa se ha puesto muy interesante, yo misma me he sorprendido con este capítulo. Seré sincera… JAMÁS en mi cabeza se había creado esta escena hasta ahora, chicasos. Y ahora es cuando ustedes que haga los capítulos más largos y no deje la cosa en suspenso, pero me es imposible (¿?)

Desde este capítulo contestaré sus reviews por un PM (: así que cualquier duda o lo que sea me lo dicen por su lindo Review ¿vale, tías?

Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo de este fic de fantasmas LOL

Miss Donovan Out. (No dejen de "Bautizarme" que sus lindos sobrenombres los ando colocando en mi perfil de FF a lo que me lleva que si quieren conocer… quién es la chica crazy que escribe cosas random y lemmons hardcore ha colgado una foto suya en el avatar del FF)


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: Dreaming of Another World.**

**Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance**

**Capítulos: 18/ (¿?)**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVIII<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**__'…_Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door_…'_

Temeroso, Craig volteó a ver cada rincón de su habitación. Tratando de hallar a los tres fantasmas que habían hablado con él hace unos instantes ¿por qué habían desparecido así como así? Llegó hasta la única ventana que daba vista al exterior de la casa, el sol ya estaba oculto tras las grandes montañas que había en los alrededores, un suave pero frío viento estremeció el rostro del chico. La temperatura comenzaba a descender.

A lo lejos visualizó en lugar en donde se hospedaban los Broflovski, Tweak y las señoras Stevens y Testaburger.

— ¿Qué estarás haciendo Tweek? —preguntó Craig para sí. Todavía no podía comprender las cosas que el chico rubio provocaba en el.

Unos suaves golpes que provenían de la puerta disiparon sus pensamientos acerca del rubio.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y su madre entró a la habitación. Craig no se había percatado siquiera de que sus padres habían llegado desde hace rato, tal vez la plática que había tenido con los tres fantasmas con botones en lugar de ojos no se había enterado de que sus padres ya estaban en casa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Te estábamos llamando y como no bajabas, venimos a ver que te ocurría —habló el señor Tucker, era tan alto que tenía que agacharse para pasar por las puertas.

—Oh, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que habían llegado. —Y era cierto, más no mencionaría que cosa lo había distraído, sus padres seguramente lo creerían demente y no quería terminar igual que su abuela, encerrado en un lugar incomunicado.

—No olvides que estás castigado por lo que hiciste en la madrugada, Craig —volvió hablar el señor Tucker, su ceño se frunció mientras hablaba.

—No podría olvidarlo, papá.

—Iré a preparar la cena, Thomas —habló por primera vez la menudita mujer rubia —. Craig te llamaremos cuando este lista.

—Y si no atiendes al primer llamado, ni te molestes en bajar porque no cenarás ¿entendido? —sentenció por última vez Thomas antes de abandonar la habitación. La mujer rubia le dedicó una última mirada a su hijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta y volver a dejar a Craig solo.

— ¿Así te tratarán tus padres, Tweek? —murmuró. — ¿Por eso preferiste quedarte anoche en ese mundo? ¿Dónde todo es mejor? Que patético eres…

* * *

><p>Impactado, Tweek no podía articular palabra alguna. Había regresado para tratar de olvidar el mal día que había tenido y lo primero que ve al entrar nuevamente es a su otra madre junto con otro Craig.<p>

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —cuestionó molesto. Miró con verdadero odio al otro Craig, esa sonrisa de estúpido que se cargaba lo molestaba que sonriera de esa manera tan despreocupada ¿Qué era tan gracioso en ese momento que le hacía tener una sonrisa así?

_¿Qué hago aquí? Sólo sigo órdenes, niño molesto _(N/A: Las partes en cursiva son los pensamientos del Other Craig)

— ¿No quieres hablar? ¿Eh?

—Lo arregle para ti, Tweek. No puede hablar, el compañero ideal ¿no crees? No como el verdadero que es muy molesto.

— ¿No puede hablar? Me gusta.

—Bueno, es la hora de cenar y seguramente tienes hambre ¿no, Tweek? —preguntó de forma cariñosa la otra madre a lo que Tweek asintió. —Craig, acompaña a Tweek a lavarse las manos ¿de acuerdo? —lo último lo dijo de una manera que sólo el otro Craig pudo entender, ahora tenía que ser lo más agradable posible con el chico rubio o las consecuencias involucraban una muerte rápida. El solo era un peón en este juego.

_Como usted desee. _

Sujetó la mano de Tweek, el rubio se desconcertó tras esa acción y al ver una vez esa sonrisa, aceptó sin rechistar. El recorrido hasta el baño que estaba en el segundo piso transcurrió de manera tranquila, al llegar a la puerta que daba al baño Craig soltó la mano del rubio, le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara primero a la pequeña habitación.

Una vez que Tweek entró. El Otro Craig deseó con todas sus fuerzas el dejar de sonreír de esa manera, pero le era imposible. No podía ni entender el por qué tenía que estar en esa cena sino podía abrir la boca ni para comer, su creadora había remendado en el interior de su boca, para así el pequeño Tweek no pudiese presenciar el cruel acto que había hecho.

_No quiero hacer esto… _

Una vez que terminara la cena, sus órdenes eran llevar a Tweek con Stevens y Testaburger. Eso logró tranquilizarlo un poco ya que la otra Bebe Stevens había tratado de parar lo que la Otra Madre intentaba hacer… ella también se hallaba igual que el obligado a tratar de convencer al rubio de quedarse y así su creadora podría devorar una alma más…

—He terminado, entra tú ahora —ordenó el rubio.

El Otro Craig se encogió de hombros y la sonrisa que tenía dio a entender que no importaba el asunto. Entró al cuarto de baño y Tweek bajó a la planta alta, no le agradaba esa sonrisa, porque sabía que no era verdadera…

Al poco rato, ya estaban en el comedor cenando la maravillosa comida que había preparado la Otra Madre. Tweek no podía creer que sus pupilas gustativas al fin habían probado algo que no fuese simple comida rápida de cualquier restaurante de hamburguesas o pizza, ninguno de sus verdaderos padres sabían cocinar, ellos sólo pensaban en café y galletas. Y Tweek no podía vivir de sólo café y galletas.

—Delicioso como siempre, querida —comentó su Otro Padre con una sonrisa.

—Gracias querido ¿y qué tal te pareció a ti, Tweek? —preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de lápiz labial color rojo.

—Exquisito mamá es una pena que el otro Craig no pudo probar bocado.

—Si… pero tenía que ir con Stevens y Testaburger, ellas han preparado algo muy especial para ti amor.

— ¿En serio? ¡Increíble!

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y aquí termina otro capítulo de D.A.W! Espero que les haya ¿medio gustado? Toda mi inspiración termina en brazos de mi pareja actual (yeah… hay que consentirla todo el tiempo o se me va ;-; y no quiero que se me vaya… yo amo mucho a esa personita que provoca en mi ataques puke rainbows) Quiero terminar con este fic lo más pronto posible, quiero dedicarme a escribir fics Styles y en donde esté involucrado Clyde (ClydexScott… mmm, lo tomaré en cuenta)<strong>

**¡Nos leemos amadas lectores míos~! Y no conteste reviews por PM e.e lo haré cuando suba este capítulo ¡LO JURO! ;-;**

**Pervert Mode On (¿?) Out.**

**P.D: ¡SE ME OLVIDABA! No. El Kyle que vive actualmente no es el mismo que Stan conoció en su infancia arruinada, se puede decir que es una REENCARNACIÓN del Kyle pasado, pero sólo eso ¿sí?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: Dreaming of Another World.**

**Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance**

**Capítulos: 19/ (¿?)**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**Fluffy Spunchy Muffin****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIX<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**'…Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door…'_

La Otra Madre dirigió a Tweek hasta la puerta de entrada, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y al separarse del chico le dijo: "que te diviertas cariño".

Al ver que la puerta completamente cerrada tras la despedida de su otra madre, Tweek dio un pequeño salto, no podía aun creer que esto le estuviese pasando a él, de todos los niños del mundo, se consideraba muy afortunado, pues díganme a quien le suceden estas cosas a menudo ¡a nadie! De entre el millón, él salió ganador de esta maravillosa oportunidad.

Bajó los pequeños escalones con lentitud, quería hacer la visita con sus Otras vecinas emocionante. Había leído en muchas revistas de chismes cuando esperaba su turno para entrar al consultorio del dentista que siempre las mujeres hacían esperar a los hombres y la espera que sufrían los hombres al final era recompensada, pues sus chicas salían listas para cualquier actividad que tendrían en su cita ¿Por qué no invertir los papeles en esta ocasión? Aunque, el haría esperar a las Otras Testaburger y Stevens, Tweek saldría al final con el premio.

El Otro Kyle Broflovski se encontraba cerca del marchito jardín, bueno, en su mundo número 1, el jardín parecía muerto desde hace décadas, jamás había visto nada verde en ese jardín, todo era tan gris y aburrido, pero en el mundo número 2, el jardín era tan colorido, sería un perfecto lugar para las fiestas hippies, pensó el chico. Pues los colores eran tan vivos y algunos fosforescentes que podría hacerse cualquier tipo de reunión en ese sitio.

Un par de ratas treparon por varias zonas del cuerpo del Otro Broflovski, algunas se escondieron en los diferentes bolsillos holgados del pantalón y algunas otras dentro de su camisa, bueno… en fin, Tweek no podía entender cómo el hombre podría estar tan tranquilo con ratas caminando por todo su cuerpo.

Sintió que algo en su pies y al ver que era una rata, soltó un bufido, pero la rata no se movió, se quedó observándolo con sus pequeños botones obscuros, como examinándolo, eso incomodo al rubio. Al final la rata se alejó lentamente, trepó por los pantalones del Otro Broflovski para llegar a la parte superior de la cabeza del pelirrojo y finalmente, esconderse tras un sobrero parecido a los de los cirqueros.

─Hola, chico ─dijo el Otro Broflovski ─. He oído que estabas aquí. Es hora de que vaya con Rebecca, debemos darles de cenar a las ratas. Si prefieres, puedes acompañarme y puedes ver como comen o tal vez prefieras conversar con Rebecca y conmigo.

Tweek observó los botones en sus ojos, parecían… escalofriantes, lo incomodó y lo atemorizó al mismo tiempo, no quería seguir viendo aquellos ojos un segundo más.

─No, gracias ─respondió─. Tengo que ir a las Otr… es decir, a las señoras Testaburger y Stevens.

El Otro Broflovski asintió con lentitud. Tweek podía entender los pequeños chillidos de las ratas, eso lo incomodó aun más.

─Ojala te diviertas, son unas mujeres muy hermosas las dos.

Tweek se dirigió con algo de rapidez hasta donde vivían Testaburger y Stevens, la puerta estaba adornada de pequeñas bombillas que se prendían y apagaban. Escuchó un pequeño maullido y dio vuelta para ver quién era.

─Buenas noches ─saludó el gato negro o ¿el otro gato negro?

─Emm, hola ─respondió con notable mal humor en su tono de voz ─. Vi un gato igual que tu junto con Craig, tú debes ser el otro gato ¿no?

─No ─replicó el minino─. No soy el otro. Sólo soy yo. ─Ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos azules brillaron.

─Pero puedes hablar, el gato que vi no podía.

─Simplemente lo hago ─replicó.

─Los gatos que he visto no pueden, tú no deberías poder si vienes del otro lado.

─ ¿No? ─se extrañó el animal.

─No ─contestó Tweek.

─Bueno, parece que eres un experto en estas cosas, al fin y al cabo ¿qué puedo saber yo? Sólo soy un gato como los demás ¿no?

Comenzó a alejarse con la cabeza y la cola muy erguidas, en un gesto de orgullo.

Observó como desaparecía de su vista, hasta llegar a ser nada…

─Hmm… vaya arrogancia de ese pequeño gato.

Volvió a retomar su marcha, bajó las escaleras que conducían a la puerta que no paraba de emitir esas luces que se encendían y apagaban. Llamó, pero al primer toquecito la puerta se abrió de golpe, eso lo sobresaltó un poco, pero entró sin titubear.

Se hallaba en una obscura habitación que olía a dulces y a polvo, de pronto, la puerta se cerró de la misma forma en que se abrió. Tweek anduvo a tientas hasta una pequeña antesala. Parpadeó y de pronto, se hallaba en un teatro bien iluminado. Había asientos: filas y más filas de butacas. Escuchó un ladrido y una luz le apunto en la cara, al tapar la luz con una mano, observó que un viejo perro terrier escocés negro sujetaba una linterna con el hocico.

─Enséñame la entrada─ dijo el perro.

─ ¿Qué entrada?

─Necesitas una entrada para ver el espectáculo, por supuesto. Ahora, entrégamela.

─Pues no…─ sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando dos entradas fueron entregadas al perro.

El Otro Craig había aparecido por fin. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Tweek.

El terrier escocés condujo a ambos chicos hasta una de las primeras filas, cerca al gran escenario.

Cuando se sentó, observó que los demás asientos eran ocupados por perros ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado cuando había entrado?, se preguntó para sí mismo en su cabeza.

El Otro Craig miraba con sus ojos de botones obscuros el gran escenario, el talón era de un color rojo intenso. Tweek estaba ansioso de tener una conversación mientras esperaba a que la función empezara, pero el Otro Craig no podía hablar, así que quiso entablar una conversación con el perro, le quitó importancia a que el gato había hablado con él, al parecer en este mundo los animales podían hablar, esto lo recordó a esa vieja película de Disney de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero a diferencia del mundo de Alicia, su pequeño mundo o… mejor dicho, su otro mundo no había locos por todos lados, sólo personales y animales con botones.

De pronto se escuchó un silbido procedente detrás del escenario. A Tweek le pareció que se trataba de un disco rayado, como los que su padre escuchaba los domingos por la mañana al abrir su cafetería.

Cuando el sonido dejó de ser un ruido horrible y desafinado, se convirtió en sonidos de varias trompetas.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Cielos! Llevaba meses sin actualizar esta historia, mil disculpas y si alguna pensó que había muerto, pues no fue así, sólo me quedé estancada en una barca de cero inspiración, cosa que lo cambió anoche una lectora mía que con un poco de palabras alentadoras, hizo que volviera a mí la inspiración que consideraba perdida.<strong>_

_**Y bien ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Una disculpa si mi forma de narrar fue algo horrible, pero sean comprensibles, la historia estaba TAN abandonada que simplemente tuve complicaciones, pero espero mejorar (según sea el caso) con estas pequeñas fallas.**_

_**Combine partes de la película-novela y algunas ideas mías en este capítulo, espero les haya gustado ese revoltijo.**_

_**En fin, espero actualizar pronto y les agradecería mucho que me dejaran lindos reviews :) **_

_**Muffin Out.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Título: Dreaming of Another World.**

**Categorías: Drama/Angst/FriendShip/Tragedy/Horror/Romance**

**Capítulos: 20/ (¿?)**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**Fluffy Spunchy Muffin****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XX<strong>  
><em><strong>Dreaming of Another World<br>**'…Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door…'_

Cuando el sonido dejó de ser un ruido horrible y desafinado, se convirtió en sonidos de varias trompetas. Las señoras Testaburguer y Stevens salieron a escena.

La Otra Wendy montaba una bicicleta de una sola rueda mientras hacía juegos malabares. Tras ella la Otra Bebe pegaba saltitos con un cesto de flores bajo el brazo, esparciendo pétalos por el escenario. Al llegar a la parte delantera, la señorita Wendy descendió ligeramente del monociclo y las dos señoras hicieron una profunda reverencia.

Los perros agitaron la cola y ladraron con entusiasmo. Tweek aplaudió cortésmente, el Otro Craig sólo asintió levemente.

Entonces ambas mujeres se desabrocharon los abultados abrigos y los abrieron, aunque no del todo. Sus caras también se abrieron como si fuesen dos conchas vacías, y de sus viejos cuerpos, huecos y fláccidos, salieron dos mujeres jóvenes: eran esbeltas, pálidas y bastante guapas, y tenían botones negros en lugar de ojos.

Tweek soltó un "ohh…" jamás pensó que algo así pudiese haber sucedido.

La nueva Otra Testaburguer llevaba mallas verdes y botas altas marrones que le llegaban hasta el muslo. La nueva Otra Bebe lucía un vestido blanco y su cabello rubio estaba adornado con flores.

La señorita Bebe abandonó el escenario, y las trompetas chirriaron cuando la aguja del gramófono se arrastró sobre el disco.

─Ésta es mi parte favorita ─susurró el perrito que ocupaba el asiento de al lado.

La otra señorita Bebe sacó un cuchillo de una caja que estaba en un rincón.

─ ¿Es un puñal lo que veo ante de mí? ─preguntó alarmado el rubio.

─ ¡Sí! ─gritaron todos los perros─. ¡Sí!

La señorita Bebe hizo una reverencia y los perros volvieron a ladrar. Tweek no se molestó en imitarlos.

La Otra señorita Wendy regresó, se dio una palmada en un muslo y los perros ladraron.

─Y ahora ─anunció a continuación─, Wendy y yo tenemos el placer de presentar un nuevo y emocionante complemento a nuestro espectáculo teatral. ¿Algún voluntario?

El Otro Craig le propinó un codazo. He hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza a donde estaba la señorita Bebe esperando.

Tweek se levantó y subió los escalones de madera que conducían al escenario.

─Solicitó un gran aplauso para el joven voluntario ─exclamó la señorita Bebe.

Los perros gruñeron, chillaron y golpearon las butacas del terciopelo con sus colas. El Otro Craig aplaudió con ganas.

─Bueno, Tweek ─dijo la mujer─, ¿cómo te llamas?

─Tweek ─respondió sin creerse tan mala broma ¡Le acaba de decir su nombre y luego se lo preguntó!

─No nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

El niño contempló a la delgada joven con ojos de botones y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

─Bien ─empezó la Otra señorita Bebe─, pon mucha atención. ─Llevó a Tweek hasta una tabla que estaba en un extremo y colocó un globo sobre su cabeza.

La señorita Wendy se dirigió a la señorita Bebe, le tapó los ojos de botones con una bufanda negra y le puso el cuchillo en una mano. Después, la hizo girar tres veces o cuatro veces y la puso delante de Tweek, que contuvo la respiración y se estrujó los dedos apretando los puños con mucha fuerza.

La señorita Wendy lanzó el cuchillo al globo, que explotó ruidosamente. El cuchillo impactó con un ruido sordo en la tabla, sobre la cabeza de Tweek, que exhaló un profundo suspiro.

Los perros estaban incontrolables.

La señorita Wendy le regaló a Tweek una diminuta caja de golosinas y le agradeció su amable colaboración. Entonces Tweek regresó a su asiento.

El Otro Craig le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al rubio, felicitándolo.

─ ¿Te apetece uno? ─preguntó Tweek.

El Otro Craig negó con la cabeza, seguido apuntó al pequeño perro que estaba en el otro lado de Tweek, el animal tenía la lengua afuera y la mirada fija en la caja con golosinas que tenía el rubio. Al final, Tweek le dio un bombón al cachorro.

─Gracias ─dijo éste.

─De nada ─respondió el chico.

La señorita Testaburguer y Stevens estaban representando sendos papeles: la señorita Wendy se encontraba sentada sobre una escalera de mano, a cuyo pie permanecía a Bebe.

─ ¿Qué importa el nombre? ─preguntó la señorita Wendy─. Una rosa olería igual de bien aunque se llamase de otra manera.

─ ¿Te quedan bombones? ─preguntó el perro.

Tweek le dio dos más.

─No sé cómo explicar quién soy ─le decía la otra señorita Bebe a la otra señorita Wendy.

─Esta parte acaba enseguida ─murmuró el perro─, y luego empiezan los bailes folclóricos.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto? ─quiso saber Tweek, comenzaba a aburrirse ─. Me refiero a la obra de teatro.

─Todo el tiempo ─repuso el perro─, desde siempre y para siempre.

─Quédate con las golosinas ─le ofreció Tweek.

─Gracias ─contestó el perro, y Tweek se levantó del asiento a continuación su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

─Hasta luego─ dijo el animal.

─Adiós─ se despidió Tweek. Salió del teatro y se dirigió al jardín, seguido por el Otro Craig.

Sus otros padres la esperaban en el jardín. Ambos sonreían.

─ ¿Lo han pasado bien? ─le preguntó la Otra madre.

─Ha resultado…interesante ─respondió Tweek. Craig asintió dos veces, queriendo decir "sí"

Entonces los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la otra casa de Tweek. La Otra madre acarició con sus largos dedos blancos el cabello del chico, y éste se alejo.

─No hagas eso.

La Otra madre retiró su mano.

─Bueno ─dijo su Otro padre─, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

─Claro, es más interesante que mi otra casa.

El Otro padre condujo a Tweek al interior de la casa, la Otra madre hizo una seña al chico de que entraría luego, éste se dejó guiar por su Otro padre.

La Otra madre hizo una mueca desaprobadora, no le había agrado que el niño se había negado a su caricia. Dirigió su mirada al chico que la observaba.

─Reúne a todos ─ordenó.

El Otro Craig asintió, y dio media vuelta.

La Otra madre entonces entró al interior de la casa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Otro padre y el niño.

─Me alegro que te guste la casa ─comentó la Otra madre de Tweek ─, porque nos encantaría que lo consideres tu hogar. Si quieres, puedes quedarte para siempre.

Tweek no contestó tras esa declaración. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y pensó en la oferta.

─Si decides quedarte, sólo hemos de ocuparnos de un pequeño detalle.

Entraron a la cocina. Sobre la mesa, en una bandeja de porcelana, había una larga aguja de plata, un carrete de hilo de algodón negro, y para rematar, dos grandes botones del mismo color.

─Esto no me gusta ─dijo Tweek.

─Oh, pero nosotros te queremos mucho ─repuso la Otra madre─, y deseamos que te quedes. Sólo es un pequeño detalle.

─No te dolerá nada ─le aseguró su Otro padre.

Tweek sabía por experiencia propia que cuando los adultos decían que algo no dolía, mentían siempre, así que negó con la cabeza.

La Otra madre sonrió alegremente y sus cabellos ondearon como plantas bajo el mar.

─Sólo deseamos lo mejor para ti ─afirmó, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tweek, que se apartó.

─Me largo ─anunció el niño. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos nuevamente.

─Si eso quieres… ─repuso.

─Si ─afirmó el rubio.

─Pero pronto volveremos a verte ─dijo el Otro padre─, cuando vuelvas.

─Hum ─dudo Tweek.

─Y entonces estaremos todos juntos como una gran familia feliz ─señaló la Otra madre─. Por siempre jamás.

Tweek retrocedió. Dio la vuelta, corrió hacia el salón y abrió la puerta del rincón. La pared de ladrillos no estaba. Sólo había oscuridad, una oscuridad misteriosa y negra como la noche, en lo que algo parecía moverse.

El niño vaciló y se echó atrás. Su Otra madre y su Otro padre caminaban hacia él, tomados de las manos y lo miraban con sus ojos de botones negros. Al menos creía que lo estaban mirando, aunque no estaba seguro.

La Otra madre extendió una mano e hizo una delicada seña con uno de sus dedos blancos. Sus pálidos labios esbozaron las palabras "Vuelve pronto", aunque el niño no oyó nada.

Respiró profundamente y se sumió en la oscuridad, llena de murmullos de voces extrañas y del ulular de unos vientos lejanos. Tuvo la certeza de que había algo detrás de él: algo muy viejo y muy lento. Cerró los ojos para no ver la oscuridad.

Por fin, chocó contra algo y abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Había tropezado con un sofá del salón.

A su espalda, el hueco de la puerta aparecía tapiado con ladrillos rojos e irregulares.

Estaba en su casa.

En una oscura habitación se encontraban siete personas con botones en lugar de ojos, rodeaban una larga mesa redonda. La Otra madre escuchaba atentamente cada detalle que decían las Otras señoritas Testaburguer y Stevens. Al parecer, el chico se había aburrido de su función y por ese motivo había salido más temprano de lo planeado, dirigió una mirada fría al más pequeño de todos. Pero la voz del Otro Broflovski interrumpió lo que decían las señoritas antes.

─ ¿Y si no vuelve? ─preguntó el hombre.

La Otra madre le lanzó una mirada de ira, pero el hombre se mantuvo firme, no intimidado por la mirada de su creadora.

─Volverá. Tenemos a alguien del otro lado a nuestro favor, sólo tenemos que presionar al niño a regresar, demostrarle que la vida del otro lado será un miserable poca cosa.

Los presentes rieron tras oír las palabras de la Otra madre, excepto dos personas: el Otro Craig y la Otra señorita Stevens.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dos actualizaciones casi seguidas en una semana! Pero creo que muchos de mis lectores tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente al parecer en el otro capítulo: no pudieron dejar review y creo que es porque cuando subí la noticia de que había tenido un inconveniente muchos habían comentando, y claro, borre la nota hace tiempo, pero los reviews jamás se borran (¿?) <strong>

**Espero que esto les haya gustado, por fin regresaremos con el verdadero Craig y claro nuestro antagonista casi olvidado: Christoph.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Muffin Out.**


End file.
